Golden Light
by Horcruxesgotsoul
Summary: Fred, George and Hermione become a team andhelp Neville out with an invention they made which brings them closer together.
1. Neville's Story

**Neville's Story**

It was late when Harry and Hermione were allowed to leave the infirmary. Ron would have to stay behind a couple of days. It felt like it had been ages since they had last been in the Gryffindor tower but that was because of everything that had happened since they left earlier in the evening. When they walked into the common room Neville Longbottom was sitting in front of the fire. He appeared to be asleep, but when they came in he sat up.

"Neville is everything ok?" asked Hermione as she took in his appearance. He seemed to be kind of nervous and anxious at the same time. He looked back at them and replied, "I've been thinking of You Know Who and his supporters for a while now, you know with Sirius Black being loose and all." When he said this Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance and had a silent conversation. Should they tell Neville that Sirius was innocent of everything the entire wizarding world thought him to be guilty of, or should they keep it to themselves. After a couple minutes of silence Neville asked, "What's going on?"

Harry looked at Hermione and finally back at Neville and told him to sit back because they were going to tell him something that was not common knowledge and it might take a while.

"Tonight, we found out something that changed how I've thought about Sirius Black. We found out that he is innocent of the charges brought against him and he was imprisoned wrongly. He was an innocent man and was fighting against Voldemort." Both Hermione and Neville did a spasm when Harry said Voldemort. Which Harry thought was weird since Hermione was raised by Muggles like he was, and she should not act like everyone else when they heard him say Voldemort. He told Neville everything that had happened that night except the role Professor Lupin played in the events. He went on to tell Neville about helping Sirius Black escape on Buckbeak, and told him he didn't know what would become of Sirius now, but Hermione, Ron and himself would do everything to get someone to listen to them.

Neville took this all in in silence. After a few minutes Hermione asked him if he was ok. "Yes, I'm thinking" he told them. Then Neville began to speak.

"Do you know why I live with my Gram?" When they both shook their heads from side to side he went on, "Right after You Know Who disappeared his followers that were the most loyal to him were out trying to find him. My parents, who were Aurors at the time, were attacked by four Death Eaters and they were brutally tortured. No one knows for sure how long the torture went on, but when they were done with my parents they were left almost dead." He stopped and looked at Harry and Hermione and they could see the anguish in his eyes. Hermione was holding a hand to her mouth as if to hold back the pain or maybe the tears or maybe what she wanted to say.

"They used one of the Unforgivable curses on them, the Crutiatus curse," he looked to see how they were taking this information then he went on, "they used it over and over again. They were trying to get my parents to tell them where You Know Who was, but they didn't know. The torture was too much for them and by the time they were seen by the Healers at St. Mungo's my Gram was told nothing could be done for them. Their minds were gone. That's why I live with my Gram." he finished.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look of sadness between them. Hermione could feel his pain and it made her hurt too. She made a vow to herself to try to do whatever she could to help Neville out.

Hermione moved over closer to Neville and put her arms around him and said, "I am so sorry, Neville." She tried comfort him as she spoke "Are your parents still at St. Mungo's or are they living with you and your Gram?"

"They're at St. Mungo's. Before I started Hogwarts, we went to see them all the time, but since I've been here I only get to see them on breaks. I think they know who I am, but I'm not sure." He said in a small voice. "The four Death Eaters were captured and are in Azkaban. I grew up thinking Sirius Black was the one who sent them on this mission because everyone told me how he was You Know Who's right hand man, and now you tell me everything I've been thinking is wrong. I'll need some time to process this new information."

This time it was Harry that spoke up and he told Neville that he understood and up until a few hours ago he thought that Sirius Black was a murderer, but that he now knows he was wrong. He told Neville about Sirius black being his Godfather and how he wished things could have been different for him too. Both he and Neville did not get to grow up knowing their parents and it was all because of Voldemort and his followers.

Soon after this conversation the three Gryffindor's went up to their dorms to get a little sleep before they would be starting their day. Although all three of them went to bed none of them got any rest. Too much was running through each of their minds. The events of the night combined with the story told by Neville were just too much to process. As soon as the sun came up Hermione and Harry were going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about Sirius Black, but when Neville saw Harry getting up he got up also. Harry tried to explain to him where he was going, but Neville was adamant about going with them. Neville didn't know about Professor Lupin being a werewolf and for this reason Harry and Hermione didn't want to take him with them, but they couldn't get him to stay behind, so finally all three of them set off to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Was said before they even knocked. When they went in they noticed Professor Lupin sitting in a chair in Professor Dumbledore's office. If Professor Dumbledore or Professor Lupin were surprised to see Neville with them they didn't show it. "Sit down we have a lot to discuss." Professor Dumbledore told them as they looked around.

At this time, Hermione gave a brief account of the conversation her, Harry and Neville had the previous night to bring Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin up to where they were and also by telling them this they were able to let them know nothing was said pertaining to Professor Lupin. By unspoken agreement both Hermione and Harry knew if Professor Lupin wanted anyone to know about him being a werewolf he would be the one to tell them.

Before they even started talking Professor Lupin spoke up and said that he trusted every person in the room and he wanted them to say everything and leave nothing out. "But Professor Lupin," started Hermione.

He cut her off kindly and said, "Too much has been taken from me by secrets and lies Hermione, and I want to head into this with no deceptions and my head held high". When he said this, he looked at Neville and said "Neville, they left out one piece of the story last night that I think you should be aware of. You see I am a werewolf."

At this Neville's eyes got big and round and he said "Oh." That was it- just oh.

Professor Lupin smiled and said, "That went well; now let's see what we can do for Sirius".

They spent the better part of the morning discussing what could be done. It was decided that Professor Dumbledore would try to persuade the Ministry to see reason; in the meantime it would be best if Sirius Black stayed in hiding until they knew for sure what was going on. They would let the Ministry know Peter Pettigrew was an animagus and was out free somewhere. They wouldn't tell anyone else what was going on. The students of Hogwarts were to finish the year without knowing. The only bad thing about the previous night was that someone let it out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and while the three students and the two professors were talking Professor Dumbledore was starting to receive owls from parents wanting him to remove Professor Lupin from the school, so Professor Lupin resigned even though Professor Dumbledore asked him not to and told him he would back his decision to stay.

Ron was released from the infirmary and the remainder of the school year flew by. The three Gryffindor's had been replaced by four Gryffindor's since Neville was now seen with Harry, Ron and Hermione wherever they were. The students of Hogwarts were unaware of the reason for the hushed conversations between the four students. The weather was turning warmer. Everything appeared to resume to normal. The fifth and seventh year students were taking their OWLs and NEWTs. Ron's three older brothers would be testing this year. Percy would be taking his NEWTs and he was very stressed out and yelled at anyone who interrupted his study time. The twins, Fred and George, took the tests all in stride. It appeared that nothing could faze them. They were always in a joyful mood. When Hermione asked them if they even studied they assured her they already knew what they would be doing after they left Hogwarts so there was no reason to get all worked up about it. Hermione knew they were brilliant at Potions and Charms because they had been inventing joke items since she's known them and all of their products have been good products.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville got a compartment on the Hogwarts Express back to platform 9¾. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, joined them so they weren't able to have a conversation about Sirius on the train ride. They enjoyed the ride anyway. They played exploding snap and talked and bought snacks off the trolley. All too soon it was time to leave. They promised to keep in touch over the summer and went their separate ways with their families.


	2. Hermione Visits the Burrow

**Hermione visits the Burrow**

The summer started out as usual. Hermione was back home and loved being with her family. She missed her friends. One day while she was at home an owl arrived. It was the Weasley's owl and it was an invite from Ginny to come spend a few days at the Burrow with her. Hermione called her Mum's office to see if it would be ok. Her Mum said it would be fine. Hermione sent the owl back to Ginny with a reply stating that she would love to, but she wasn't connected to the floo and couldn't apparate yet. That afternoon Hermione answered the door and there stood Mrs. Weasley. She had come to pick up Hermione.

"Come in Mrs. Weasley. I need to call my Mum to tell her you are here and that we are leaving. Would you like something to drink?" Hermione asked as she led Mrs. Weasley in the house.

"No Dear, I'm fine."

Hermione called her Mum and let her know she would be home in a few days, then noticing Mrs. Weasley looking around she asked if she wanted to see the house. Hermione knew Mr. Weasley was fascinated with Muggles, but she didn't know Mrs. Weasley would be as interested in her home as he would.

Mrs. Weasley was fascinated with the kitchen and seeing this Hermione asked her, "Would you like to come over and use the kitchen here sometime?"

"I would love to. Maybe one afternoon I can come and see how everything works."

"It's a plan, then." Hermione told her. "Let's do it soon."

After they finished looking at the house they decided to use the backyard as an apparition point since the fence prevented anyone from seeing them.

In a few moments, they were at the Burrow and Hermione was immersed in the Weasley life. Everything here was so comfortable and everyone was happy. Hermione was an only child and she thought it would be nice to have brothers and sisters. Hermione and Ginny spent the day talking and just enjoying each other's company. Hermione thought that they were the only ones there at the house, besides Mrs. Weasley, when there was an explosion from upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley hollered up to them asking them if they could go check if the twins were alright. Ginny led the way to the twin's room and when they walked in there was black smoke everywhere and the twins were coughing. "Mum wants to know if you two are ok?" Ginny told them.

One of them, you couldn't tell which one because they were both covered in soot, replied "Yes, tell Mum there's no worries here. We just need to adjust our quantities."

Hermione asked, "What are you making?"

They appeared startled that there was someone with Ginny, but one of the replied "Not sure yet, but we'll be sure to tell you when we figure that out".

"Do you want me to open the window so you can breathe in here?" she asked.

"It's already open, but maybe we should get out of here for a while. Do you two birds want to go to the pond while the room clears out? I'll go find Ron and see if he wants to join us."

"Is Ron here?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"He should be, but I haven't seen him all afternoon." Ginny replied.

"He was in here with us until we had our little mishap, it was probably him who caused it since he left right after it happened and we would never make an error like that." said Fred.

"No never." repeated George.

"Please. I've lived my whole life with you and I know plenty of times you blew something up." Ginny told them.

The Weasley's and Hermione spent the afternoon swimming and when they were finished the girls helped Mrs. Weasley get dinner on the table. It was ready when Mr. Weasley and Percy got home. Percy told Hermione he got a job at the Ministry of Magic, and she was happy for him. It was his dream to work there.

"How did you get here Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Mrs. Weasley came and picked me up. I'm not old enough to apparate yet."

"Why don't you apply for your house to be connected to the floo network?"

"I would love that. How would I go about doing that?"

"You would just need to go into the Ministry Transportation Office and put in an application. They would tell you everything you need to know from there. If you would like you could come with me in the morning when I go to work and I can take you to the office."

"I would love to." She told Mr. Weasley sincerely. "Thank-you."

"Arthur, do you think she should go alone? Maybe one of the boys should go with her." Molly said.

"Yes, Dear, you're right" he said. "Fred or George one of you will need to come with us in the morning."

"Sure Dad, I'll go. I need to pick up something from Diagon Alley anyway. We can go to the Ministry then run to Diagon Alley and floo home from the Leaky Cauldron." Fred replied.

The next morning Hermione and Fred set off with Mr. Weasley and Percy to the Ministry. Mr. Weasley took them to the Ministry Transportation office and he spoke to the Ministry witch for a few minutes then he told Fred to make sure and go straight home after they were done in Diagon Alley.

It didn't take long at all for Hermione to put in her application and the Ministry witch, who told them to call her Sarah, asked them if they wanted to wait until she processed the application that way they would know the outcome right away. In no time at all Sarah came back to them and told them that her house was now connected to the floo network. They would need to say 'The Grangers' to access it. She told them they could go to Diagon Alley and buy floo powder to keep by her fireplace at home. She gave Hermione some pamplets on how to use the floo and a paper on floo etiquette with a list of do's and don'ts. They thanked her and left the Ministry.

After they left they went to get the things Fred and George needed for their inventions and then they went to get the floo powder. Then they went to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

"Hermione, do you want to floo to your house to make sure it works right?" Fred asked her.

"Your parents told us to come straight home."

"We will be going straight home, to your home. And we can drop off your floo powder."

"Ok, but are you sure it will be all right? I don't want to get your parents mad at us."

"Hermione, would I do anything to get you in trouble?"

"I don't think you would intentionally, but you do seem to get into a lot of trouble yourself."

"You wound me." He told her, while clutching his heart. "Do you want to go try it out? We don't have to."

"Yes, let's try it out. After all I've never used the floo before and you can show me how."

When they arrived at Hermione's house it was quiet. Hermione told Fred that her parents were at work. She asked if he was hungry. He said he was, so they went into the kitchen and they fixed sandwiches together. Then they went into the front room and watched the telly while they ate. They seemed to enjoy each other's company. There weren't any awkward silences and they were completely comfortable eating their sandwiches together. Fred looked around the house and he loved it. He was especially interested in the telephone. He had seen a telephone before, but he never got to see how it worked, so to show him, Hermione called her Mum to tell her they were connected to the floo, but her Mum was with a patient, so she called her Dad and told him about it. She told him she would be home in a couple of days and she would explain it to them at that time. Soon after that they used the floo to go to the Burrow.

There was so much to do at the Burrow that Hermione was a little sad when it was time to go home. She loved all the activity. She would be alone again during the days since her parents both worked during the day. And the entire summer was ahead of her.

"Ginny, do you think your Mum would let you come to my house for a few days? Maybe Ron can come spend some time with us?" Hermione asked Ginny. "I know it isn't as lively as being here but I truly would love for you to come with me."

"Hermione, I would love to come. It isn't often that there is a quiet moment and I would like it. I'm sure Ron would love it too. It would give him a break from Fred and George."

Mrs. Weasley said it would be all right and warned the girls about wandering around Muggle London. "You know it's just not safe out there. I'm sure Ron would be thrilled to come over. I'll let him know you invited him."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, we promise we will stay at the house unless we go somewhere with my parents."

"I know I can trust you two girls, it's those boys of mine I have to watch out for."

Just as she said this the twins walked in. "Why do you have to watch out for us Mum?" asked George.

"She's afraid we'll lead our little sister astray. Little does she know our little sister." Fred answered George's question.

"Shut up you two." Ginny said to them. "For your information, I am going to spend a few days with Hermione to get away from you lot."

"Really, can we come too Hermione? I want to show George the TV."

"Of course not. The girls don't want you boys along. And how do you know what a TV is, Fred Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley asked while she gave Fred the eye, which he always referred to as the evil eye. It seemed like she was trying to see right through him.

Right when he was going to answer Hermione cut in stating. "When my house was connected to the floo the lady at the floo department asked us to try it out to make sure it worked. We went to my house before coming back here. We only stayed long enough for me to show Fred the house then we came straight here." When she said this, she did not look at Fred. She didn't feel right lying to Mrs. Weasley, but she didn't want Fred to get into trouble.

"Ok, but you boys still aren't going to Hermione's with the girls."

While Ginny went to pack a few things, Fred went to talk to Hermione. He reached out and took her hand in his while they talked. Hermione almost couldn't hear him because her nerves were tingling where he was touching her. She didn't know what was going on.

"I didn't know you had it in you." He told her in a whisper.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know we went to your house because I pressured you into it. The Ministry lady didn't have anything to do with it. We also spent more than a few minutes there."

"Yes, well, it wasn't a big deal, was it? And I think your Mum would have been mad if we told her exactly how it happened. It was close to the truth."

"I think you like me and you don't want to see me get in trouble."

"As if!" She said when Ginny came down ready to go.

He still had a smile on his face as he watched he girls flooing away.


	3. Huge Undertaking

**Huge Undertaking**

Hermione and Ginny got along so well, it felt like they were sisters. They talked about anything and everything. Ginny loved staying at Hermione's house and they fixed up the guest bedroom for Ginny to use anytime she wanted to come over.

Ron came over twice during the week that Ginny was at Hermione's. They owled Harry to see how everything was going for him, but they never received any response.

The morning Ginny was supposed to go home Fred, George and Ron came through the floo.

Fred wanted to show George the television, so he told his Mum they were going to pick up Ginny. They spent the rest of the day watching movies. After they left it was so quiet. It would be hours before Hermione's parents would be home and she was restless. She went to the computer and she was looking up random things when she started thinking about Neville and his parents. She was still hurting for him and wished there was something she could do to help.

She was looking up head traumas and she was so interested in what she was finding that she was still on the computer when her parents came home. She talked to her parents about it and her father suggested using the University Medical library if she wanted more information. So, the next day she took the bus and went to the library to do some research. She ended up going every day for two weeks. She took tons of notes.

Hermione was thinking that she was onto something and that there was something that could be done to help the Longbottom's, but she felt like it was a very huge project and she would need help with it. As she thought of who could help her with the project her first thought was Professor Snape, but she knew that would never be an option. Then she thought of Fred and George Weasley. True, they were jokesters but they were brilliant at inventing things. She didn't know any other people that could invent potions and create new charms as well as they could. She thought about it all weekend and on Monday morning, she floo'd to the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley was happy to see her. She told her that Ginny was still sleeping, but Hermione told her she was there to see the twins.

"Go on up Dear, I've heard them all morning. I don't know what they are up to."

Hermione knocked on the door to the twin's room and was told to enter.

"Hey Fred, George. I hope I'm not disturbing you but I wanted to talk to both of you and it is very serious. Do you think you could come to my house for a while so we can have some privacy?"

They heard the seriousness in her voice and didn't even make a joke which they usually would have done. "Sure, we'd love to. Let's go tell Mum where we'll be."

Mrs. Weasley told them they could talk there, but Hermione was adamant that they needed to speak privately, so Mrs. Weasley told them they could go but they had better behave themselves.

Hermione got them something to drink then sat down with them. They were exchanging glances with each other because neither one knew what was going on. Finally, Hermione said "What I'm about to tell you can't be shared with anyone. It was told to me in confidence, and I don't want it getting out. We won't go any further until you promise."

"This sounds serious." said Fred.

"Should we be worried?" asked George.

"There isn't anything to worry about, but it is serious and a secret, so that's why I need to know I can trust you to not say anything to anyone. My parents know about it and if you two agree to it, we can let your parents know what we are up to, but other than that no one can know."

The boys looked at each other and both said at the same time, "I promise".

Hermione told them about Neville's parents and about the research she had done and how she had an idea on a potion they could make to help them. She told them she didn't know anything about inventing new potions and they did, so if they agreed they could work together and get it done. Fred and George agreed that they would do this together. Fred and George both expressed shock at what had happened to the Longbottom's.

They talked all morning about this. Hermione took them to a Pizza Parlor a couple of blocks away for lunch. They tried pizza and coca cola for the first time and they were amazed. After lunch, she showed them the notes that she had so far and they talked until late afternoon. They had to go home, but they said they would be back in the morning to talk some more and start throwing ideas out. Hermione asked them to see when their parents would be available so they could let them know what they were up to.

George went through the floo first and before Fred left he said "You know Hermione, if you wanted to spend more time with me you could have just said so. This is a good idea you have, but you didn't have to invent a reason for us to be together." As soon as he said this he pressed his lips to hers and with that he left a thoroughly flustered Hermione behind.

After he left she sat down and thought to herself. _'Am I doing this to spend time with Fred? I do get nervous when he's near me, and when he held my hand I couldn't think straight, but no, I am doing this for Neville. I need to make sure Fred knows this. I will have to make it clear to him next time I see him.'_ With that final thought, she felt better.

The next morning the boys arrived bright and early. They told her that their parents would be by after their Dad came home from work that evening. They started out reviewing the notes that Hermione had taken. Hermione was very thorough in her note taking, so they were at a good starting point. They reviewed the notes all day and they were there when Hermione's parents arrived home from work. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would be arriving soon.

Mrs. Weasley started crying when they explained to them what they were trying to do. Mr. Weasley told them that several Healers had done all they could do for the Longbottom's, but Hermione explained to them that they had not tried Muggle remedies, and that her, Fred and George were going to attempt to make something that would help by using information from the Muggle medical books. If it didn't work out no one would know because the only people who knew about this were the ones in the room at that moment. They all agreed that it was a good project. Fred asked Hermione if she wanted to come to the Burrow tomorrow so they could start the project.

Fred never brought up the subject of Hermione wanting to spend time with him, so she didn't either. But both of them were very aware of the other whenever they were near, and when they were apart they constantly thought about the other. Of course, Hermione would never admit to this.

The trio worked on their project every day. Sometimes Hermione would go to the Burrow; sometimes she would go to the library for more information. They spent a lot of time together. Ginny and Ron were told that Hermione was interested in the things the twins invented so she was taking notes and was going to write their inventions down for them and that is why she spent so much time with them. They accepted that since Hermione always wanted to learn more and more.

One day Hermione and Ginny were at Hermione's house and Hedwig arrived with a letter from Harry.

 _Dear Hermione, The best news! It will be in the daily profit tomorrow, but I am letting you, Ron and Neville know today. Sirius has been cleared. He is a free man. The best part is that since he is my Godfather the Ministry said he is my legal guardian. He arrived today with some Ministry staff to take me to his home. I don't have to stay at the Dursley's anymore. If you need to contact me you can contact me at # 12 Grimwauld Place. After I get settled in you can come and see me. Love, Harry_

Hermione was so excited when she read the letter. She handed it to Ginny to read while she immediately sent a reply with Hedwig letting Harry know how happy she was for both him and Sirius. She told him she was connected to the floo and to floo call her when he wanted to get in touch with her.

The summer was almost over and they had worked on the project every single day. Hermione was sitting on one of the beds in the twin's room when Fred said, "I think this is it. I think it is ready to be tested." The problem was that they couldn't test it until they tried it on the Longbottom's. They hadn't planned what they would do after they got to this point so they enlisted the help of Mr. Weasley. He set up an appointment with the Head Healer at St. Mungo's for the next day and he took the day off work so he could accompany them. The three of them spent the evening going over everything they would say and give to the Healer. They were so excited. Surely this would work. They had done their research thoroughly and Hermione had taken tons of notes.

The next morning, they gathered up everything and went with Mr. Weasley to St. Mungo's. The Healer was a friendly looking man and he listened to everything they had to say then he took their notes and told them he had to look over everything with his team before they would decide if they would try it out on the Longbottom's.

The school term started again and still they had not heard anything. They went about their days as if nothing was happening, but Hermione was so anxious to hear something. Anything. She knew Fred and George felt the same way.

Hermione was in Charms two weeks after school had begun, when Professor McGonagall came in and asked for her to accompany her. When they got into the corridor she told her to go put their books away and to go to Professor Dumbledore's office. When she was coming down from her room Fred and George were going to put up their books. She waited for Fred and George. Hermione had an idea what it was about, but didn't want to say anything. When they got to the Headmasters office Mr. Weasley was there to escort them to St. Mungo's. Professor Dumbledore went with them.

They went to the Healers office where Neville and his Grandmother were holding onto a man and woman. Neville saw them and went up to them and embraced them. Everyone stood back and let them hold each other for a while before the Healer cleared his throat and asked them all to sit down. The Healer told the group how he had been approached by the three students to try out a potion they had invented for the Longbottom's, and how his team researched everything they had been given and that his team was eager to try it out. They gave the potion to the Longbottom's and in a few minutes, they seemed to regain brain activity. They instantly contacted Mrs. Longbottom. They had been observing and testing Alice and Frank constantly for two weeks. Mrs. Longbottom had sent for Neville to come join her. Today they would be going home. They contacted Mr. Weasley so he could go get the three students and bring them to St' Mungo's to see the results first hand. It was such a happy joyous time. Hermione felt so good to be able to help Neville and she felt sure Fred and George felt the same way.

Professor Dumbledore let Neville go home with his parents and grandmother for the remainder of the week. He would be returning to school on Sunday evening.

"I have never been as proud of any of my students as I am right now with you three." Professor Dumbledore told them. "It is acts of kindness such as these that makes what we are fighting for worthwhile. Go enjoy the rest of your day. You are excused from today's classes".

"Thank-you, Professor." Was said by all three of them.

"Professor, do you think it would be all right if we floo'd home and told my parents and the Weasley's about this? We would not be gone long. But we would love to see our parents and let them know everything worked out. I know Mr. Weasley knows, but we don't know if Mrs. Weasley knows and our parents were just as excited as us for this to work out." Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think you can do that. When you floo back, say 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's office'."

"We did it! Fred, George, we actually did it. Isn't it exciting? We did it." Hermione was saying. "Let's go to the Burrow first", so one by one they followed Mr. Wesley through the floo to the Burrow.

"Mum" yelled George as they arrived.

Mrs. Weasley ran in asking "What's happened, what's wrong".

"Mum, Professor Dumbledore let us come home to give you and Dad the good news. I know you already know, Dad, but Mum doesn't." said George.

"Mum, it worked. The Longbottom's are ok. They were released from the hospital a few minutes ago." said Fred the excitement evident in his voice.

"Neville got to go home with them for the rest of the week and we are excused from today's classes and we were given permission to come tell you and my parents." Hermione added.

Everyone was so excited and happy. It wasn't long before they decided they needed to go tell the Grangers. Mr. Weasley went back to work, but Mrs. Weasley decided to accompany them to tell the Grangers. It was the same scene with the Grangers as the Weasleys. Everyone was so excited and the three students went back to school happier and prouder of themselves than they had been in a long time.


	4. Famous

**Famous**

Fred, George, and Hermione were in the common room when Harry and Ron came in. They immediately started asking questions.

"What did McGonagall want, why didn't you come back to any of our classes?" asked Ron.

"What's going on? Why are you sitting here with Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"If you guys would hold on a couple of minutes, we'll wait and tell you when Ginny gets here. That way we only have to tell it once. Professor McGonagall said we can go use her office to talk to you lot." George told them. As soon as Ginny arrived they went to Professor McGonagall's office.

"What's going on?" Ginny wanted to know. "Why are you three so happy?"

"Do you remember over the summer when Hermione, George and I were meeting a lot?"

"Yes, Hermione said she was interested in your inventions."

"Fred, just tell them that we did a huge invention."

"George, I was telling them."

"Why don't we start at the beginning? Do you think it's ok to mention who it was for?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think so. We can swear them to secrecy."

"It will probably be in the papers soon anyway."

It struck Hermione as funny that Fred and George could finish each other's thoughts out loud.

Hermione continued. "Before school let out last year we found out that Neville's parents were tortured by Death Eaters when You Know Who disappeared. They were tortured so badly that it was as if their minds were fried. Fred, George and I got together to see if there was something we could do to help them."

Fred continued "Hermione did tons of research on the subject and we worked all summer on inventing a potion that would help Neville's parents."

"Right before we went back to school we thought we had something. Dad took us to St. Mungo's to see the Healers and they took our research and reviewed everything. We've been waiting for several weeks and today they came to get us to tell us it worked." George said.

"What, you mean you cured someone?" Ron asked.

"That's brilliant." said Harry.

"How is Neville? Is that why he's been gone a few days?" asked Ginny.

Hermione responded. "Yes, they took him to be with his family. He's really happy. Professor Dumbledore gave him the rest of the week off with his parents. He even gave us the day free from lessons to go home and tell our parents. Everyone is so excited."

They were all still talking about this when Professor McGonagall came in and expressed how proud she was of Fred, George, and Hermione. They walked to the great hall for dinner together still talking about this. They went about their classes the rest of the week feeling so good. All the Professors must have been told about it because they were all especially kind to Fred, George, and Hermione. None of the students knew about it though.

On Sunday evening Neville returned. He went straight to Hermione and hugged her. Telling her how much he owes her and she let him know he owed her nothing. Then he left to find the twins to express his gratitude to them also. They also assured him that he did not owe them anything.

That evening Neville told everyone in the common room know about what had happened and several students were in awe of the three heroes. Neville hadn't told anyone about his parents before and his classmates were happy for him to be united with his parents.

The next morning the Daily Prophet ran the story about the miraculous invention by three Hogwarts students and the recovery of the Longbottom's. Hermione sent her parents the paper by owl that night. Everywhere they went people congratulated them. It was like they were celebrities or something, and soon it was starting to annoy Hermione. She needed some alone time to do some studying and people kept coming up to congratulate her. Even Draco Malfoy told Hermione it was a good thing she did, but soon he went back to his old obnoxious self. Eventually things quieted down and eventually things got back to normal.

Hermione went back to hanging around with Harry, Ron, and Neville, who hardly left her side, although occasionally she was seen in the company of Fred and George. She continued helping Harry, Ron and Neville with their school work and assuring Neville he didn't owe her anything, as he kept insisting to her that he did. Harry was the happiest he's ever been. He had a home he was welcomed in and he couldn't wait for winter break to go 'home'. Ron was proud of his family. He looked up to Fred and George more often than he did before. Fred and George kept on pranking people and running from Filch.

In the middle of December Fred, George, and Hermione all received an owl from the Ministry of Magic. There was going to be a ceremony in their honor that Friday. The Ministry would send a Ministry Official to pick them up from school. They would be informing the Headmaster of the arrangements soon.

It seemed to Hermione that the furor had just died down and now they would be going through it again. When she voiced this to Fred and George they said she was crazy and to just enjoy it. All too soon it was Friday and they reported to Professor Dumbledore's office along with Professor McGonagall and Neville as they would be going to the ceremony with them. It was a surprise to them when the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, himself showed up to escort them to the ministry.

The ceremony was nice. Several Healers from St. Mungo's spoke about the miraculous cure. Then Mrs. Longbottom spoke about how they changed her life and gave her family back to her. Then the Minister went up and called Fred, George, and Hermione up. They went up holding hands with Hermione in the middle. At the time Hermione thought she felt a tingling in the hand she was holding with Fred, but dismissed the thought as excitement of everything happening. Their parents looked so proud of them. When the Minister started speaking everyone got quiet.

"It is with great pleasure that we celebrate life and the accomplishments of the three-young people standing next to me. It is the youth of today that are the future of our world, and these three youths have shown what it is to be so self-less and willing to do something just for the honor of helping a friend out. We have talked to the them and the reason they undertook this task was to bring happiness to one of their friends. So, it brings me great honor to present to the three students The Order of Merlin First Class, which, by the way, is being given to the youngest people ever to receive it. St. Mungo's has put up two thousand galleons to each of the students which the Ministry has matched. The Longbottom family have added one thousand galleons to it giving them each five thousand galleons. The prize money will be put in a Gringotts account for them until they are of age."

Everyone started applauding and Hermione squeezed Fred and George's hands. When the ceremony was over the Daily Prophet came for an interview with them. They got through that then they went to say goodbye to their parents. Hermione did not notice that she and Fred were still holding hands until they were ready to go back to the school, but Fred was very aware of it, and if he had his way he would not let it go.

That night the three of them talked into the late hours of the morning about everything that happened. Fred and George would be 17 in less than 4 months and would be able to use their money at that time. They had a dream to open a joke shop and now this money would let them make their dream a reality. Hermione had a couple of years to go before she would be able to touch her money, but she didn't have the desire to start something right now anyway. While they sat there talking Fred told her that he and George owed this to her because it was her idea, but she told them that without them all it wouldn't have happened.

The group of students agreed to get together over the Christmas holidays. Ginny spent a couple of days with Hermione and they did some shopping at the muggle stores. Harry joined them one day and they called Sirius and invited him to the Granger's for dinner. When he arrived, Hermione was so surprised at how good he looked since she had last seen him. Her parents seemed to like him also. Hermione went to the Burrow to spend a couple of days there before Christmas. It was so nice being with everyone.

One afternoon they were all sitting and watching Ron beat Harry in a game of chess when, out of the blue, Fred asked, "Hermione, can we go for a pizza before we go back to school?"

"And some Coca-Cola?" George added.

"Sure, why don't we make plans for all of us to go?" She answered.

Everyone said they would like to go. So, they made plans to go to Hermione's and go out for pizza from there in a couple of days.

Neville's family invited the Weasley's and Granger's to their house for dinner Christmas Eve. Everyone had a great time.

"Neville, let's go bombard Fred and George with snowballs." Ron urged Neville that evening.

"I don't know. What if they get mad?" Neville was very hesitant about starting a snowball fight.

"Come on, Neville. I'm going to help." Harry urged.

So, Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny went out to make snowballs. When Fred and George couldn't find them in the house they went outside and they were attacked. It didn't faze the twins at all that it was 5 against 2. They came back at them with gusto. Everyone was laughing so hard when the adults called them in so they could go home and the twins swore to repay them all in time.

"Dad, everyone is coming over tomorrow so we can go get some pizza. Can I have some money? I don't think anyone will have muggle money and we are all meeting here." Hermione asked her father.

"Sure, honey. Why don't you take everyone ice-skating first? I think they would like that."

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best. Love you."

"Hermione dear, be careful and make sure everyone asks their parents." Her Mum added in.

The next morning, as soon as everyone arrived Hermione asked if they wanted to go ice skating before they went to eat.

"Isn't that like sliding on ice?"

"Muggles slide on ice? Why?"

"It's for enjoyment. Do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

Everyone said they would love to go, so Hermione insisted they go ask their parents if it would be ok. Ron went with Harry to ask Sirius. George said he would go with Neville. Ginny said she would ask her parents since she wanted to pick up some mittens for her hands. That left Fred and Hermione there in an awkward silence.

"This is awkward. Do you want to snog to pass the time?"

"Absolutely not. That one time was enough."

"But it was so quick, we need to take our time to thoroughly enjoy it."

"No!" She exclaimed. She was getting flustered just talking about it.

He picked up her hand and said "Ok, I'll wait but you'd better hurry. There are lots of girls after me and you might just lose out."

"They can have you." She said as she snatched her hand back and moved across the room.

Sirius came back with Harry and Ron. He said he was going to come to keep an eye out on the kids. The kids talked him into joining them and they all had so much fun.

All too soon it was time to go back to school.


	5. Fred and George Turn 17

**Fred and George Turn 17**

Everything was back to normal at Hogwarts. The 4th year Gryffindor's immersed themselves in their school work, occasionally getting a helping hand from Hermione.

The Daily Prophet was running stories insinuating that maybe You Know Who was back, or maybe he wasn't, or that maybe it was his followers that were causing mayhem. The stories didn't come right out and say it was fact, but it left enough questions about it. When the students asked any of the Professors about this the Professors were vague with them, so the students went about their everyday business gossiping amongst themselves.

Before spring break Hermione brought up the subject of throwing a surprise party for Fred and George's birthday. Everyone was eager to do it because when they all got together they had such fun.

"I'll owl Sirius and see if we can do it at my house and we can invite all of the Gryffindor's. We can get Dobby to help with the preparations before we go home for break." Harry said.

"Why is Dobby going to help? Did I miss something?" Ron asked.

"I forgot to tell you, but during Christmas break he came to my house. He could not find a paying job, so I hired him. He lives at Grimwauld Place with me and Sirius. Sirius thinks maybe seeing how happy Dobby is that Kreacher may lighten up."

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful." Hermione said. "Are we going to invite the adults, or just students?"

"I think just students should be allowed to come. Mum will have a celebration for them at our house anyway and they'll have two parties." Ron answered.

They had to wait for a response from Sirius before they could make any plans. The next day Harry received a response to his letter to Sirius.

 _Harry, Of course you can have a party here. This is just as much your home as mine. You don't even have to ask. I think you will need to contact Fred and George's parents to get their permission before you plan anything, though. Sirius_

Harry passed the letter to the others and they agreed they would sit down and write the letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as soon as Quidditch practice was over. So, Ron and Harry went to practice while Hermione and Neville went to the library to work on their potions homework. They did not want to give Professor Snape any reason to be mad at them, since he hates all Gryffindor's.

Everyone was at Harry's house waiting for Ron to bring Fred and George over. The twins did not know about this because the party was being held March 31st, a day before their birthday. They knew they were having a party on their birthday at the Burrow. Ron was going to act like he was bored and ask if they wanted to go to Harry's with him. If they didn't want to go Mrs. Weasley was going to hint that she wanted the gnomes removed from the yard. Everyone knew that the twins would be sure to want to go then. In the end, there wasn't a problem. The twins went with Ron willingly.

All of their friends were there. There were people from other houses, too. Sirius made himself scarce, but let Harry know he would be upstairs if he was needed.

Fred and George were the life of the party. They were always such fun loving, happy people that they made everyone around them smile.

Hermione was a little jealous, but she would never admit it, at the amount of time Fred spent with Katie Bell. She knew he was a flirt because of all the times her flirted with her, and she knew he didn't know the way she felt. He didn't know her heartbeat sped up when he spoke to her and that she felt like she could lose herself in his eyes. She would never let him know and she was worried that he would see it. She was invited to the Burrow tomorrow to celebrate with the family and that would be a test for her, she would see if she could be near him and not make a fool of herself. She was sure this was just a phase she was going through and she would make herself get over it.

Neville asked Hermione if she wanted to dance, and she did. The she danced with Seamus. Then she danced with Neville again. She was enjoying herself and was exhausted by the time the party was over.

The birthday party at the Burrow was a lot less active than the party at Harry's, but no less noisy. Mrs. Weasley had invited people to the party that Hermione and Harry didn't know and they were all interested in meeting Harry.

The kids started a quidditch game and after a while some of the adults joined in. the others conjured up some chairs and watched. Hermione sat on the lawn with Neville and watched.

"Why don't you join in the game?" She asked him.

"You saw how terrible I was at flying. I'd rather stay on the ground."

"I'm not too comfortable flying either, but I do it when I have to." She told him. "You know what, Neville? I have a theory about your flying."

"What's your theory?" He asked her.

"Well when I got my wand Olivander told me the wand picked me. Didn't you say you were using you Dad's wand? Maybe it was the wand. Have you tried flying since you gave your Dad his wand back and got your own?"

"No, I haven't. And you know what? I've never said anything to anyone either, but I think I'm doing better magic now. I never thought it was the wand, though. I thought it was because I was happy."

"Why don't we go to Harry's tomorrow and you can see if your flying is improved. This way Sirius and Harry will be there if you need help and no one else would know."

"Hermione, you are the smartest person I know. Thank you for being my friend." He said as he hugged her.

It was while Neville was hugging Hermione that Fred looked over at her. He thought she and Neville might like each other, after all, last night he was going to ask her to dance and she was dancing with Neville. He was just going to have to stop thinking about her as much as he was. She was just a friend and that was that.

"You're able to access your reward money now. What are you going to do with it?" Harry asked the twins.

"We promised Mum we would finish school."

"We are still going to open a joke shop."

"We're going to work over the summer on making stock and next year, at this time, we'll be looking for shop space."

Then Fred turned to Hermione and said, "We made quite a team, so you think you would like to join us on inventing things for our shop?"

Hermione's heart was beating so fast. This would be an opportunity to spend time with Fred and no one would think anything of it, but on the other hand, she would see him going on dates and what would happen when he got a steady girlfriend? "I'll think about it and let you know. I may be busy this summer."

"Well the offer is good anytime you want to take us up on it." George responded.

A couple of weeks before school ended the daily prophet started running stories about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, keeping everyone on edge.

'Peter Pettigrew captured by Aurors' was the headline in the Daily Prophet in late May.

Two days later a headline read 'Ministry confirms You Know Who Has Returned'.

The teachers were in a panic. The students went home for the summer holidays to frightened parents.

Just hours after they arrived home Harry floo'd to Hermione's and asked if she could come to his house for a little while. He had something to tell them and thought they should all get together. He was on his way to the Weasley's to get Ron. She said she would go get Neville.

As soon as they arrived Harry told them, "I talked with Sirius last night and Sirius told me the Daily Prophet had the story correct. Peter Pettigrew was captured by some Aurors and they gave him Veritaserum. Under the influence of the potion he told of how he did betray my parents and he also told of helping to bring Voldemort back to full power. He bragged about how he will be rewarded when Voldemort takes over the magical world."

"So, it's true. He is back?" Ron asked.

"Yes, and Peter also told them who my closest friends are, so we are all in danger. Dumbledore is going to have a meeting with our parents to emphasize that we should be on constant alert, but I wanted to tell you first. No one should go or do anything alone." Harry told them, then he looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione, Sirius will come over to show you how to put wards on your floo."

"Thanks, Harry. We all knew it was building up to this." She said a little shakily. "Why don't you and Sirius come over tonight and we can talk to my parents. They would like to be kept in the loop, then Sirius can show me the wards to use. I've read up on warding houses but I've never actually tried it."

Harry looked at them and said, "I've got more to tell you, though."

He looked so grim that the others were concerned.

"What is it, Harry?" Neville said in a soft voice, but it appeared loud in the silence.

"There was a prophesy before I was born and that is why Voldemort is trying to kill me. It said something about one of us has to kill the other in order to survive."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He'll have to get to you, Mate, and we aren't going to give him the opportunity." Ron exclaimed.

"That's right. We'll be with you, Harry, for whatever you need." Neville said.

"We can start researching wizarding battles so we can get the upper hand if it comes down to it."

Harry was so touched by the response he received from his friends.


	6. Learning to Defend Themselves

**Learning to Defend Themselves**

Hermione and Ron were visiting Harry one day when Harry let them know that Sirius was training him to defend himself in case Voldemort showed up. Sirius was training him on the training that he had received when he went through Auror training. They were both impressed and thought they would benefit from the training also, and since Remus Lupin was there at the time they thought they would go see if he would teach them.

The three of them went into the library where Sirius and Remus were and Hermione asked, "How are you doing, Professor?"

"I'm not you Professor anymore Hermione so call me Remus." He replied. "I've been trying to find a job, but it's hard. People in the wizarding world don't want to hire a werewolf."

"Actually, that is what we wanted to ask you about. Harry told us that Sirius is training him in defensive magic." She said. "It is good for Harry to get this training, but there are plenty of students that would love to take training. Have you thought about giving classes in defense? You could charge the students that want to take the training and you would be helping us out too. Everyone knows you were the best teacher we ever had in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Thank-you Hermione, but I don't think so."

"Why not, Moony? It's a great idea." Said Sirius.

"People would not want me teaching their children."

"I bet you're wrong. You can start out by training me, Ron and Neville and I guarantee the group will grow." Said Hermione.

"I know Fred, George and Ginny would be interested in joining right away too." Said Ron.

"Well I suppose I can try." Replied Remus.

"We'll send out owls asking if anyone would be interesting in training with you. Where would you like to have the training?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I don't know. We'd need someplace big."

"How about at your place, Moony? We can ward the place and put a Fidelius charm on it and only the people you give the address to could come." Sirius said.

"That could work. Why don't we start next Monday at 9 am?" Remus replied. "This will give Sirius and me time to ward the property and you time to get students. But don't be surprised if the class only consists of you two and Neville."

Remus started training the group the next week and by Friday the class was five times larger than Monday. There were more students there than in any one class at Hogwarts and they all felt like they were learning something valuable and they would be able to defend themselves if something was to happen.

There wasn't any training the day of the full moon and the day after the full moon. The students didn't mind though. That first month they all met up at the Burrow to swim in the lake. Hermione was wearing a bathing suit top with cut off shorts and when she stopped to talk to Fred in the hall outside his bedroom. He could hardly concentrate. She continued down to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley make sandwiches for the kids that were coming. As soon as she left Fred went back into his room and fell onto his bed. "She's killing me, George."

"Who is?"

"Hermione. She's almost naked. I don't know if I'll be able to make it today."

George jumped up. "I'm going to go see what you're talking about." He said as he left the room. He was back in a minute and he was laughing at Fred. "Bro, you've got it bad. There isn't anything wrong in what she is wearing. In fact, if you notice our little sister is wearing the same outfit for today. That doesn't seem to be bothering you."

"Just kill me now, and put me out of my misery."

"Why don't you try to get her to notice you? Today could be your chance."

There were so many kids there. The majority of them were Gryffindor's, but there were students from each of the other houses there too, except for Slytherin house. The students had a great time. Hermione never noticed that Fred was nervous around her, but she did enjoy the extra attention he spent on her.

Daily reports about Voldemort were a common occurrence. The students that were taking the training with Remus were doing great. It was like they knew something was on the horizon that they needed to be ready for.

When the owls arrived with the list of books the students would need there was an extra parchment with them. Hermione brought the notice with her to the defense training to ask about it. It seemed it was in everyone's Hogwarts letter.

"Remus, we received this notice with our school letters stating that you would be teaching a voluntary defense class at Hogwarts. And any parents that want their children to take the class need to sign this form so Professor Dumbledore will know. The class is not mandatory, but any child that wants to take the class is welcome to. The letter says this is to better prepare them for the outside world." Hermione told Remus.

Everyone started talking and Remus held up a hand and smiled and said, "Yes, I would have told you sooner but I wanted to surprise you. Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would consider training other students in defense and I said I would give it a go. Any of you in this class that would like to continue training would be in my advanced class, and any new students would be in my basic class. I am going to be at Hogwarts with you this year, but enough talking let's do some practice dueling."

Fifth year for Hermione started back up with the teachers warning them about how important their OWL's were for their future, which Hermione took very seriously. She was one of the first ones to sign up for the advanced training with Professor Lupin, as they had to call him again.

The defense classes were very popular. Professor Lupin had to have several classes to fit in everyone that wanted to take the training. The classes were different from the regular classes, for one, the classes weren't sorted by grades or houses. There were students of every age and every from every house in the classes. These classes were different from the required Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. This class didn't have homework, and it wasn't mandatory. Every student taking the class wanted to take the class. Plus, they felt like were learning something useful.

Hermione and Fred were both happy to be in the same class, although neither of them said anything about it.

One day in potions class Malfoy passed Hermione a note. The note asked if she would talk to him later. She was sharing a desk with Neville and she passed him the note to read. She wrote back to Malfoy asking why, and he replied he wanted to talk to her. Both Neville and Hermione thought this was weird coming from Malfoy, but she wrote back she would meet him in the library after dinner and that Neville would be with her. It was the only way Neville would let her go was if she had someone with her because he didn't trust Malfoy. So, after dinner Hermione and Neville told Harry and Ron they were going to the library.

"Ok, Malfoy, what do you want?"

"I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you, but with the Dark Lord getting stronger it was time for me to pick a side. I know you don't believe me, but I really do want to be on the light side."

"What does that have to do with me? What do you expect me to do? You know actions speak louder than words, and so far, your actions have not shown us anything good, so you will have to prove to us that what you say is true."

"I know, and I am willing to do that. I don't know what it will take for me to show you, but I will do everything in my power to help. I've started taking Professor Lupin's class and I can see the amount of work everyone is doing to be prepared. I have Slytherin friends that don't see it like this and I have been distancing myself from them."

"I still don't see why you are telling me this?" She questioned.

"I do." Neville spoke up. "He actually wants to talk to Harry, but he is afraid Harry will hex him before he gets a word out. He wants you to get Harry in a better mood so he can talk to him. Am I right?" Then he went on, "How are you taking the defensive class? I know your father wouldn't sign any permission slip for you."

"It is partly true that the reason I'm asking you is so you can get Potter to talk to me, but part of me knows I've treated you badly and I want to make up for it. I know my Dad wouldn't have signed the form so I had my Mum sign it for me. I think she's relieved that I don't want to follow the Dark Lord."

"How do I know this isn't some plot to do harm to Harry?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Let us think about it. We'll get with Harry and see what he thinks."

"Ok, thank-you. Let me know what you decide." He said as he got up and left the library.

Neville and Hermione talked about it while they were walking to their dormitory.

"Can you believe he actually said thank-you to me?" Hermione asked Neville.

"I know and I don't trust him, no matter what he says." Neville replied.

When they got to the common room they went and sat with Harry and Ron and told them everything that Malfoy told them. None of them trusted Malfoy and they decided to observe him for a while.

The next morning at breakfast Ginny noticed them looking at Malfoy.

"Have you noticed that something is different with Malfoy, too?"

"What do you mean Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Well a few days ago he stopped four Slytherin's from attacking a Hufflepuff girl and Luna Lovegood told me that he goes down and feeds the thesterals with her. She said he really is harmless. Since she told me this I've noticed that he doesn't hang out with Crabbe and Goyle anymore. Most of the time he's alone. Why are you lot interested in him?"

"We're not." Ron replied.

"Well if you don't want to tell me just say so, you don't have to lie to me." She snapped.

"Ginny, don't go. Ron didn't mean anything." Hermione said as Ginny walked away.

For this reason, Harry decided he would talk to Malfoy. He got the same story that Hermione got, so he decided that even though he still didn't trust Malfoy that he would give him the benefit of the doubt, until Malfoy proves him wrong.


	7. The Beginning of WWW

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**

"Mum, we think we've found the building for our joke shop." Fred said one afternoon. "Do you want to come see it?"

"So your search went well? Where is it located?" She asked. "Oh, of course I want to see it. I couldn't be prouder of my boys."

"What a great way to start out our spring break." George said. "It will take a few days to clean it out and when we finish school we can bring what we've made so far to it."

"I can come help you clean and set things up." Hermione told the boys. "I don't have anything to do during the daytime since my parents are at work and they don't want me wandering. I would love to help you out."

"Me too." Ginny added. "It will be loads of fun. When can we go see it?"

"How about tomorrow morning?" George answered.

"We'll take all the help we can get." Fred said to them.

"Ron, how about you? You want to help us clean the shop" George asked.

"Nah, I'll pass."

"Ok, but don't expect special treatment when we open it up, then." George told him.

Later that day Hermione was sitting under the tree by the lake reading when George came and sat down next to her.

"Hey, George. I bet you're excited. One of your dreams is going to come true real soon."

"How can you tell me and Fred apart so easily? Even Mum takes a second look at us sometimes to be sure."

"I don't know. I can see the differences between you. I can't explain it."

"Even when we're across the room you can tell the difference."

"That's because when Fred looks at me I feel." She started then stopped herself. "Forget I said that."

"No way! What do you feel when Fred looks at you?" He questioned her.

"Please George. Don't say anything to him. Don't repeat this conversation to anyone. Ever! I mean it."

"I won't if you tell me what you're talking about."

"Ok, but I'm holding you to your word." She said looking him in the eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. She must have been reassured because she continued. "When Fred looks at me I feel like I'm melting. It's weird. It's like I'm in love with him or something, but I can't be right? I mean I'm only 16 years old and he's only 18. Way too young. Am I right? And anyway he has lots of girlfriends. I know he would never think of me in that way, right?" She asked with a little pleading I her voice, like she wanted George to give her the answers to her questions.

"Well, Hermione. I don't know what to tell you. I don't understand love any more than you do. Probably less. You girls have a sixth sense about these things. But I do know if you feel strongly you should go for it. We don't know what is on the horizon with all this You Know Who business, and if you can get a little happiness in the meantime I say go for it because everyone deserves to be happy. I can't speak for Fred, but I can tell you that even though he does have girls chasing him, it's a problem all of the Wesley twins face, he is not serious about any of them." He would have said more to her but just then Fred joined them.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"George and I were just making plans for tomorrow." Hermione answered. I have to go home soon because I promised my parents I would make dinner for them tonight. Can one of you pick me up there in the morning?"

"Fred will do it." George answered before Fred had a chance to say anything. "I'm going to get something to drink. See you tomorrow Hermione." He said as he left.

The atmosphere was tense after George left.

"Hermione, do you wanna snog?

"Absolutely not."

"Just trying to defuse the tension. Why are things awkward between us?"

"It's not. I am completely comfortable with you. In fact I was going to ask you if you would like to come to my house for dinner tonight." She stated. "It would probably be boring compared to being with your family, but if you'd like to come I would like it."

"I would love to. If we go now I can watch the telly." He replied eagerly.

"Fred, I thought you were going to watch the telly? What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked Fred as he inspected everything she was doing.

"It's more fun watching the telly with you."

"Well give me a few minutes and I'll have this in the oven and I'll go watch a movie with you."

Hermione sat down on the couch and Fred sat next to her. She felt his eyes on her and when she turned to him he was inches away from her. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. When she didn't pull back, he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. It was pure bliss. She had heard descriptions of what this felt like before, but she never actually knew. They sat on the couch kissing until the timer in the kitchen went off.

Hermione pulled herself away and went into the kitchen to work on the dinner. Even though there wasn't anything else she needed to do she had to be away from Fred and by the time her parents got home she felt like she was a little more in control of herself. Although she still had a hard time looking Fred in the eye. He, however, had no problem looking at her. She thought he was enjoying making her nervous.

"George, George, George!" Fred said as he came into their room.

"What?

"Do I look different?"

"No, why?"

"I just had the best day of my life."

"What? Did you and Hermione do something you shouldn't have, because if you did you better think about it? This is Hermione. You can't be messing with her."

"No, nothing like that. It was like we both realized we belong together."

"Why, what did she say?" George asked because just today Hermione told him she was too young.

"Well we didn't actually talk about it, but it was the best snog in history."

"Ok, this is your hormones talking. Let's get some sleep."

"It's not hormones. That girl is going to be the mother of my children."

"Wow, Fred. You're only 18. You're just starting a business."

"I know, I don't have to rush things, but I just thought you would like to know."

"I will back you 100%, but it's a little too soon to tell Hermione this, don't you think? You may scare her away."

"Yes, you're right, but I am going to enjoy it in the meantime."

"Just be sure you don't do anything to hurt her."

"I promise. I told her I would pick her up in the morning to show her our shop, since we haven't set up the floo there yet. Will you take Ginny?"

"Sure, no problem."

Long after George had fallen asleep, Fred was still wide-awake thinking of Hermione and wondering if she was thinking of him.

When Fred arrived to take Hermione with him he told her "In order to do a side along apparition you have to stand real close to me and put your arms around me like this." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Or you can get splinched."

"I don't remember doing it like this when I went with your Mum to the Burrow."

"That was a long time ago, maybe you don't remember because you feel things when we are so close together, but if you don't want to we can floo to the Burrow and then you can apparate with my Mum again."

"No, no that's ok. I can do this." She said as she stepped back into his arms.

Fred came to pick Hermione up every morning that week. The girls helped Fred and George all week at the shop. They cleaned it and they also cleaned the flat upstairs that the twins were going to move into when school let out. There was a basement that was perfect for experimenting and a storeroom at the back of the shop. They had a great time. Ginny and Hermione loved getting out of the house and for lunch they went to different places in Diagon Alley. Fred and George were so easy to get along with. By the time the first week of break was over, the store, the flat, the basement and the storeroom was clean and ready for the twins to bring their things over when school let out.

Fred and George spent the remaining week making more products for their store, often using Ron as a tester, which Ron did not like at all.

School resumed and tensions were high for all of the fifth and seventh year students, due to the OWL's and NEWT's that were so near now.

Hermione and Fred didn't talk about the day they spent at Hermione's. In truth is was partly because Hermione spent so much time studying. But the day before the tests were to start Hermione was in the common room studying and Fred sat down next to her and said, "Do you wanna?"

Before he finished she turned to him and pressed her lips to his.

"Now that's the kind of response I can get used to." He said when they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry Fred. I'm just so worried about the OWL's. I shouldn't have pounced on you like that."

"Never say that, Love. You should pounce on me more often."

"I've got to get back to my studying. Why aren't you studying for your NEWT's?"

"I'm not worried. The only reason George and me are even here this year is because we promised Mum we'd finish school. Do you want to go for a walk by the lake? It may relieve some of your stress."

"I shouldn't. I should be studying, but if I don't know it by now, it won't matter. Sure. Let's go."

They spent the afternoon together. They walked around the lake and Fred held her hand. He told her of his plans for the shop. She so envied him. To be so sure of what you want out of life and to be able to do it was amazing.

"I think what you and George are doing is great. You've always wanted to do this and now you are." She told him her thoughts.

"I know. I can't believe it's finally time. I have doubts. What if we fail? What if no one wants to buy or products?"

"Oh, hush. You won't fail. Look at what you've accomplished. Every student at Hogwarts right now have already bought one of your products, and that's just the things you're selling here at the school. You are going to be so successful."

"I know, but I can't help but have doubts."

"It's only natural, but you need to keep on thinking of how great it will be and don't let any doubts cloud your mind. And remember anytime you need any help just let me know. I'll always be there or you."

"I'd never lose with you by my side." He told her as he leaned in for a kiss.

By the time Hermione went to her room that evening she had forgotten all about the stress she was under. That is until the next morning.


	8. Hermione Moves On

**Hermione Moves On**

The Grangers were very concerned and Sirius assured them that every precaution that could be done was being done for them. They put protective enchantments on the house and Sirius showed Hermione how to put the wards in place on the floo.

Hermione was to go to Harry's house each morning and stay there until the end of the day, so she wouldn't be alone. Hermione didn't object to this because she enjoyed spending time with Harry and she would be able to hear news from the Wizarding world here sooner than she would if she was at home. While she was here she got to meet many new and exciting people.

Sirius was still training Harry and sometimes Hermione joined in. Some days other wizards would come to help with the training. One of the new people that came over to Sirius's house was his cousin Tonks. Hermione and Tonks hit it off immediately. She was an Auror. She said she came over to see how Harry and Sirius were, but she also asked about Professor Lupin and when Sirius told her he hadn't seen Remus for a few days and asked why she was asking, not only did she got red in the face but her hair turned red too, and replied a little too quickly that she was just wondering.

She also got to meet Ron's oldest brother one day. His name was Bill. He worked at Gringott's Wizarding Bank as a curse breaker. He came over one day for a meeting that Harry and Hermione were not allowed to join. Seeing him reminded her how much she missed Fred. He was busy at his store. Ginny told her that she doesn't even see her brothers much since they got back from school.

"Hermione, Ginny asked me to bring you to our house for a visit. Do you want to come?" Bill asked her one afternoon.

"I would love to. Let me know when you're ready to leave."

When they were leaving Hermione wrapped her arms around Bill as she usually did with Fred and he thought _'whoa, this is different, but maybe she's afraid of getting splinched'_.

Later on, he was talking to George and asked if he had ever had Hermione as a side along.

"No, but Fred has, lots of times, why?"

"It was strange. She wrapped her arms around me real tight and held me close. It was just weird."

"I think that's how Fred and her travel. A little snuggle action, you know?" George said with a grin.

"Do you mean her and Fred?" Bill asked.

"Well, I know they both have feelings for each other, but how much I can't say."

"You can't say or you won't say?"

I don't know. I can see it but they aren't talking about it. I tried to get Fred to confess, but he's tight lipped."

"Interesting…I think I'm going to have a little fun with this."

"This should be good."

"I'll be back after work."

Later that day…

"Hey, little brothers." Bill said to Fred and George as he walked in.

"Hey, Bill." They responded.

"I'm thinking of asking Hermione out. She may be a little young for me, but today I apparated with her to the Burrow and she pressed herself against me. She was right in my arms. She had me feeling some unbrotherly things about her."

"Stay away from her!" Fred said in a voice usually never heard from him.

This really stunned Bill and George, but Bill said, "Why?"

"Because she is not for you."

"How would you know? She sure seemed to want to be near me this morning."

"She only did that because she was told that is how a side along apparition is done."

"And who would tell her that?"

"I did, ok?" Fred said with his face as red as his hair.

"And why would you do that?"

"No reason."

"Fred, come on you can tell us? Fred?"

"Go away. Both of you. I don't want to talk about this!" He said angrily.

"Come on Fred, tell us. We promise we won't say anything."

"Ok, because I like her in my arms. There are you happy?"

"And?"

"And what?"

"And why do you like her in your arms and why did you say she is not the one for me?"

"Because I just know she's not and because you're too old for her."

"As opposed to you? You're not too old for her?"

"No, in fact I'm perfect for her." He admitted. "Now leave me alone."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to confess. I was never planning to mess with her. I was just yanking your chain. I've got my eye on a French girl I met at the bank." Bill said to Fred. "Don't worry; I won't say anything to anyone.

After Bill left Fred asked George why he didn't help him out.

"You did just fine on your own. Besides, you told me not to say anything to anyone about you and Hermione, so I couldn't tell him I knew anything, could I? Plus, I just didn't want to miss it when Bill said he was going to mess with you, I knew it would be good."

"Are you going to help me get even with him?"

"Of course, have I ever left you to do a payback on your own? We'll make it good. Bill will think twice about messing with one of us."

"Harry, there are a lot of books in the library, do you think Sirius would let me borrow some of them?"

"You don't even have to ask me that Hermione." Harry replied.

"It's just that there are some dark books here too and I thought the more we know about what we're likely to face the better off we'll be."

"Well if anyone could read them and understand them it would be you. You can take and read any of the books you want."

"Thank-you, Harry." She said as she started to look at the book titles and picked one out and sat down to read.

Hermione's study habits were so ingrained in her that people would see her reading and taking notes as they passed by her daily and not think anything of it.

One day she was there with Harry and Sirius when she said, "I think I've found a way to bind the Death Eaters to You Know Who."

"They're already bound to Voldemort." Sirius responded to her.

"Yes, but didn't someone tell us that during the last war after Voldemort disappeared some of the Death Eaters said they were under a spell and weren't really Death Eaters?"

"Yes, I think Mad Eye said they couldn't tell which ones were lying. Why?"

"Well see this spell here?" She said as she pointed to a spell in the book she was reading. "If we hit You Know Who with this spell, the people that are loyal to him will stay loyal to him and the ones that aren't will come out of whatever spell they are under and we'll be able to tell them apart from the ones that are loyal to him due to a spell when they're captured."

"Now I know why you are called the brightest witch of the age. When we have our meeting tomorrow you can join to tell everyone what you've found." Sirius told her with admiration in his voice.

"Can I join, too?" Harry asked. "I know you don't want me involved, but I am involved. It's me who Voldemort is after, so shouldn't I be allowed to know the plans?"

"I think you're right. I can't keep you sheltered forever and as Hermione just showed us knowledge is power. Yes, you can start coming to the meetings. But I can't let any of the others come, only their parents can say if they can come."

"That's ok. I'll tell them everything anyway." Harry said as he and Hermione exchanged a smile.

All the order members and all of Harry's immediate friends were trained on how to use the spell that Hermione found. Anyone that got a chance to use it against Voldemort was directed to use it if they got the opportunity. It was decided not to tell the Ministry about it because no one knew for sure who was loyal to which side.

A week before Harry and Hermione were to resume their 6th year at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus were going to take Harry and Hermione to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. They were all looking forward to seeing the Weasley twins shop since none of them had seen it since it opened. Harry had let Ron and Neville know what day they were going in case they wanted to meet up with them there.

When they got to Diagon Alley they found it wasn't hard to find. It was the busiest store in Diagon Alley. However, Remus told them they had to go get their school supplies first.

"I think Fred and George made a wise choice. It seems like the Wizarding World needs a few laughs in their lives right now." Hermione told Harry as they walked up to the shop.

If it looked busy from the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside. There were so many people in the shop that there was little room to turn around. Hermione did have a short conversation with Fred, though. He told her he had been really busy, but he would come over Sunday evening to talk to her.

Hermione had her trunk packed and ready to go to get to the Hogwarts Express the next day. She had just sat down when Fred arrived. They went for a walk and ended up at a park down the street from Hermione's house. They sat on a bench watching the little kids playing when Fred picked up Hermione's hand.

"Hermione you'll be going back to school tomorrow and I will be at the shop. We won't have time to see each other, and I thought now would be a good time for us to take a break from each other."

"What, I don't understand?"

"Love, I want you to go back and enjoy your two years left at school. I don't want you thinking about me the entire time."

"Is this your way of saying you want to see other girls?"

"No, but we're so young to be thinking of something permanent right now. If it was meant to be- it will happen."

"I don't want to see anyone else."

"I don't either, but we need to slow things down. I love you and I don't want us to have any regrets later on in life."

"How can you say you love me when you are telling me you want us to see other people?"

"I'm just saying I want us to be sure. You're the only person I've ever felt this way about and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one you've felt this way about."

"How would you know how I feel?" She cut him off. "You don't know what goes on in my head."

"Hermione, Love, I've been watching you since the day we met. I probably know more about you than you know about you."

"Then why are you doing this?" She cried.

"Because I think this is the only way." The anguish in his voice was unmistakable.

"I think you're wrong, but I won't try to change your mind. I know what I feel and just saying we are apart isn't going to change how I feel. You do know that I love you and I know that won't change." How could Hermione argue with him when she thought the same thing? They were young, and if it was meant to be it would happen. Right now, there was some much going on. Harry was being hunted by You Know Who and his Death Eaters, and with her always with him it would probably be best to stay away from Fred. It would keep him safer. "Let's enjoy the rest of today together."

The first outing to Hogsmead was approaching when one of Hermione's classmates walked up to her.

"Hermione would you like to go to Hogsmead with me on Saturday?" Seamus Finnegan asked hesitantly. Seamus was a Gryffindor student in 6th year with Hermione.

Hermione thought about it and decided to accept the offer. She liked Seamus and Fred wanted her to get out and enjoy herself. She just hoped she would be able to enjoy the day without feeling guilty and thinking of Fred.

It turned out to be a fun day, Hermione enjoyed herself and soon she and Seamus were spending a lot of time together. She was genuinely fond of him. She found when she was with him she didn't think of Fred so much. Ginny had told her that Fred was dating other girls also. None of them knew about Hermione and Fred and they didn't know how much she wanted to hear news about him. After a while Seamus and Hermione were a couple and she had completely quit thinking of Fred. She was in love with Seamus. He treated her good and he made her laugh.

During the Christmas holidays Seamus took Hermione to a Christmas party and Fred was there. He asked her if she would like to dance. She looked at Seamus and he nodded, so she went with Fred.

As soon as they touched it all came back to her. "So, you and Seamus?" He asked.

"Yes. We've been seeing each other a couple of months now. How about you?"

"Oh, you know. I've been busy with the shop and making inventions to keep it going."

"I've heard you've been going out on dates."

"A few. I'm just passing the time."

"Why?"

"When you finish school, I'm planning to finish what we started."

"Fred, don't mess with me. I'm with Seamus now, and I'm happy."

"And I want you to be happy. I want you to enjoy your last two years of school, but not too much. I don't want you to fall in love with anyone, just be happy." He told her. Then he looked into her eyes and asked, "Does he make you laugh? Does he make you feel the things I make you feel?"

"I am not going there with you. Let's just enjoy this dance and leave each other with a smile."

"Man, you sure know how to bring me to my knees."

"We decided it was for the best, remember?"

"Yes, but maybe we were a bit hasty."

"It's a little too late now. I'm sorry Fred, but I've moved on." The song ended and Fred walked her back to Seamus. Nobody noticed that her heart was shattering again.

When school resumed Seamus noticed that Hermione was a little distant, but he figured it was the news of the Death Eater attacks that was in the paper daily now. She was fine in letting him think this.

They fell back into the school routine and everything resumed to normal.


	9. Finally

**Finally**

The final year of school had started for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville. There was so much pressure for the end of year tests. The NEWT's were the final tests that would say if they were ready to join the adult Wizarding World.

Every class the 7th year students went to they were told of the importance of the tests. Hermione put so much additional pressure on herself to study that her steady boyfriend was finding it hard to get some quality time alone with her. Other than the constraints on her time Seamus and Hermione's relationship was going smoothly.

Many of the 6th and 7th year students didn't take the defense classes with Professor Lupin anymore but he still taught the lower grades. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were amongst the ones that didn't take the classes anymore. There was still more to learn, but Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin felt it was more beneficial to teach the majority than just a few. Harry had learned so much from Sirius that he surpassed the other students and Professor Lupin would need a separate class just for Harry.

Hermione had learned a lot on her own from reading the books in Sirius's library, but she hadn't been able to try most of what she read. She still felt confident that she could do the spells if she needed to.

Voldemort and his supporters were quiet. It was a little nerve wracking. Everyone expected something to happen.

Along with the extra studying, Harry and Ron had quidditch practice. The Gryffindor team practiced longer and oftener than any of the previous years. Harry had been made captain and he was determined that the team would take the championship because it was his final year and he wanted to be remembered for this and not for being the boy who lived.

Time seemed to go by quickly. Hermione was in love. Seamus treated her good and she was happy, she even had fond memories of Fred. On the train back home for the Christmas holidays Seamus and Hermione sat together and talked about their plans. They would not be seeing each other because Seamus was going with his family on holiday and wouldn't be returning until right before it was time to go back to school.

"I'm going to miss you, but the time will pass quickly and then we'll be together again. Have a good time." She told him.

"I'll miss you too, and I'll write often. What are you going to do?"

"Not much. Ginny and I are going to spend a few days at each other's house and Harry and Sirius invited my parents and me over for dinner one night. I may get a little studying in too."

He kissed her tenderly as they parted and Hermione went to say hello to Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before leaving with her parents. Ginny would be coming over the next morning.

"Ginny wouldn't it be nice if we could go Christmas shopping in Muggle London?"

"If we ask we would get told it is too dangerous. Why don't we ask Tonks to go with us? She's an Auror, so our parents should trust her."

"Let's floo over to Harry's and see if she's there, or if they know where she is."

Tonks wasn't at Harry's, but Sirius told them he would have her go to Hermione's when she came over. He was expecting her later that day. Neville and Ron were there but the girls didn't want to stay so they went home to wait for Tonks.

Tonks wasn't too sure if it would be a good idea to take the girls, but they begged her, so she said she would feel better if someone else went along, so the three of them went to Ginny's and talked Mrs. Weasley into going with them. They had a great time. Ginny and Hermione were able to have a private conversation because Mrs. Weasley and Tonks walked behind them talking. Apparently Tonks and Remus were seeing each other. Who knew? By the time they returned home they were exhausted, but all of their shopping was done.

The dinner party at Sirius's house was huge. It seemed Sirius invited everyone. The Weasleys were all there, the Longbottoms were there, Order members were there, and some of Sirius's friends from the Ministry were there.

Hermione and Fred were able to hold a civil conversation and it seemed like they moved past their little fling.

During the evening, she saw the twins talking to Dobby and it looked like they were up to something, but after a while she figured it was her imagination because nothing happened. The meal was delicious and the adults went to the parlor to sit and talk. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood to look at the Christmas lights. When they got back to Harry's they we attacked by Dobby, Fred, and George.

They had a huge snowball fight; soon some of the adults had joined in the fight. It was the first time that Dobby had participated in any kind of play and he was having a ball. There were so many people throwing snowballs that no one knew who was on whose side, so they threw them at everyone. It seemed like the threat that the twins had made a few years ago was being paid back now. Hermione was making snowballs as fast as she could and throwing them. She hit Fred right in the head and he took off after her, he caught her as she was running from him and tossed her to the ground. He landed right on top of her. They were both laughing so hard they couldn't even catch their breath.

All of a sudden, they looked into each other's eyes and it was as if time stopped. They both quit laughing and they stared as if they were hypnotized. Later on, neither of them could say how it happened whether, he lowered his head or if she raised her head, but they shared an earth-shattering kiss. The whole world could end right then, but they were exactly where they wanted, no, needed to be.

Fred got up and helped her up. They didn't mention the kiss, but they would never forget it. It wasn't like anything either of them had ever experienced.

They went back to the front yard and Fred joined back into the snowball fight, but Hermione went into the house. Everyone else soon came in and hot chocolate was made and passed around to warm everyone up. With the threat of Voldemort on the Horizon it felt good to let loose for once.

"Hermione," Fred whispered. "Can we talk?"

"Yes Fred, but not here. Can you come to my house later? We can talk after my parents go to sleep."

"I'll come over about a half an hour after we leave here."

"Ok. I'll be waiting."

"Hermione, I love you- you know?" He said as he walked away.

' _What am I going to do?' Hermione wondered. 'I am dating Seamus, but if I am honest with myself it's always been Fred. I don't want to hurt Seamus, but I need to be with Fred. I don't even feel like I have a choice. I will tell Fred that and see what he thinks. Maybe Fred wants to tell me to stay away from him. Ginny said she thinks he is in a committed relationship with someone he met that works in Diagon Alley. But he did say he loves me. I wish I knew. My heart can't take much more of this yo-yoing.'_

"Hi Fred, come in." Hermione whispered. "My parents just went to bed, but I think they are still awake."

They went to the family room to talk. Hermione cast the Muffliato spell so they could talk.

They sat next to each other. Fred reached over and pulled her into his arms. When he spoke it was like he was speaking to her head. "Hermione, I tried to move on, but I can't. I tried to give you time to see if there was anyone else that you would be interested in and it looks like there was but, me, I've been miserable. I talked to Sirius and he told me that when you know it's right you know. Did you know Harry's Dad knew from the first day he saw Harry's Mum that she was the one for him? I've always known it, too. Let's quit this game playing and admit we need to be together."

Hermione turned to face him, but stayed in his arms. "I know Fred what you're saying and I agree with you. It's always been you for me." As she said this she leaned into him and kissed him.

He readily responded to her kiss and the passion they had been holding back for so long exploded within them both. When they pulled away from each other Hermione got up and held out her hand. He accepted it and she led him to her bedroom.

"Are you sure? I can wait."

"I'm sure. I'm a little scared, though."

"Don't be scared. I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't, but this is a big step. I'm ready for it, though, and I want it to be with you."

Fred took her in his arms and he lay back on the bed. He pulled her in for an earth shattering kiss. That was all it took. Before long they were so into each other that the world could have ended and neither one would have known.

Neither slept the rest of the night. They lay together talking about their future. They agreed they would not say anything about their relationship until Hermione had a chance to talk to Seamus. She was really fond of him and did not want to hurt him.

"I've got to go before your parents wake up. Do you think you can come to the shop today?" He asked as he got up and began pulling his clothes back on.

Hermione was watching him as he dressed. She wanted to run her hands across this body. She didn't think she would ever get tired of seeing him without clothes. "Yes, I'll be there. You'll probably see me so much you'll be sick of me by the time I go back to school."

"Never, I'll be counting the days until you get out of school for good. When that happens I am going to marry you and you're never leaving my side again."

"What? Marry?"

"Yes. I can't wait to announce to the world that you are mine."

"Fred, that's so sweet."

"You know me, Love. I'm all about being sweet. I really should be going." He said as he kissed her.

"I know. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Hey George. Is Fred here?" Hermione asked as she went into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Yes, he's in the back. Go right on in."

Hermione looked around the store room and she saw a head of red hair behind some shelves. She came up behind Fred and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around in her arms and wrapped his arms around her and they began kissing.

"Merlin, I've missed you." He whispered.

She didn't even think to tell him that they had seen each other a couple of hour earlier because it seemed like a log time for her to, so she replied, "Me too."

Neither of them noticed George when he came in to check if everything was ok, or that he left silently and closed the door to the shop behind him with a smile on his face.

"Hermione, I know we aren't going to tell anyone about us, but can we tell George? I've shared everything with him since we were born and this is so big."

"Yes, let's go tell him." The shop was so busy that it was a couple of hours later before they had a chance to talk.

"George, we want to tell you something." Hermione began.

"No need. I saw you two almost devouring each other this morning. I won't be able to go into the store room again with that image coming into my head."

Hermione's face was as red as their hair, but Fred just grinned.

"Still we want you to know this isn't a fling. We are serious about each other."

"I think I may know this more than you two. For years now I have seen both of you struggling to stay away from each other, when it's been clear to me that it was just going to be a matter of time. I knew you wouldn't be able to do it. Eventually you would get together."

"Thank-you, George." Hermione said kissing his cheek, and Fred patted him on the back.

Hermione went out to get them some lunch and Fred asked George, "Hey bro, do you think you could make yourself scarce tonight?"

George grinned at him, "I suppose I could go spend a little time with Charlie tonight, being as he's only here for the holidays and I can spend the night at the Burrow. I'll tell Mum you're working on a project and didn't need me."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

The following week was pure bliss for the young lovers. They spent every available minute together. It was like they could not get enough of each other. George covered for them and he spent the remaining nights of break at the Burrow.

When Hermione got back to school the first thing she did was have a talk with Seamus. He was heartbroken, but he promised he didn't have any hard feelings and he would always be her friend. She did not tell him that she was breaking up with him because of Fred. She just told him that she was sorry, but they needed to break-up. She felt bad, but she knew that she wasn't trying to hurt him. She genuinely liked him and wanted to keep his friendship and he promised that he would remain friends with her.

At first things were strained between Hermione and Seamus, but eventually they were able to resume their friendship.

No one else questioned their decision to break-up, but occasionally Hermione thought she saw a knowing look on Ginny's face, but she wasn't sure, so she ignored it.


	10. Unexpected

**Unexpected Surprises**

Hermione and Fred wrote to each other every day. They told each other of their days and they both professed how much they missed each other and how much they loved each other.

"Hermione, who do you get owls from every day?" Ron asked her one morning after the mail had been delivered.

"Don't be silly Ronald, I don't get owls every day." She replied.

"I know you've been getting them every day. I see the owls delivering them."

"Maybe you've seen them every day this week, but I don't get them every day." She said as she got up to leave the table. "You had better hurry we're going to be late for Potions."

"Did you notice Hermione never answered my question?" Ron asked Harry as they got up to follow her.

"Yes, I did, but she'll tell us when she feels it's the right time. She doesn't keep secrets from us." Harry whispered back to Ron. "Not big ones, anyway."

'You're right. She'll tell us." Ron told Harry, but he didn't sound convinced.

They were getting closer to the NEWT tests and people were getting anxious. Hermione made a study guide so she would make sure to devote equal amount of time to each subject. Neville and Hermione studied more than Harry and Ron because they still had quidditch practice. Even with the extra study time she still felt like it wouldn't be enough.

"Hermione, you of all people will do great on the NEWT's. You're the only one who knows everything about every subject." Neville told her.

"I know you're right Neville. I know I'll be ok, and I'm only making myself sick worrying about this so much."

"I'll tell you what. Let's put our books away and go watch the team practice."

"I don't think we should, but let's do it anyway."

They bundled up since it was so cold outside and went out to the stands to watch the team. Hermione put a warming charm on them so they wouldn't freeze and Neville told her, "See, everything just comes to you. I would have sat here freezing to death."

"No, you wouldn't have. You're just saying that."

The four Gryffindor's were on their way to the common room after lunch. They had a free period and they were going to work on their Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment that was due in two days. They were in the middle of talking when Hermione fainted. Harry caught her just in time to keep her from landing on the floor. It was due to his quick seeker reflexes that he was able to do this. He carried her straight to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey made them wait outside while she examined Hermione.

When Hermione woke up she asked what had happened and how she got to the infirmary.

"Lay down dear. I don't know if you know it or not, but you are with child." The nurse told her kindly.

"What? How can this be? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dear. I am sure. I'd say you are about 6 weeks along."

"What am I going to do?" She asked.

"I'm sure it will work out. You have plenty of time to think about this. You don't need to make any decisions right now."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"No, only you and me. I will not say anything, but your friends are waiting in the corridor."

"Thank-you. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything. Can you let them in?"

The three boys came over to Hermione to see what was wrong. Madam Pomfrey told them she was exhausted and she needed to get more rest, but that she was free to leave the infirmary.

' _I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have Fred's baby.'_ Hermione thought to herself _. 'Should I write to Fred? Surely, he deserves to know, but I don't want to tell him in a letter. I need some advice, but who can I talk to?_ Ginny was the only one who came to her mind when she thought about who she could talk to.

As soon as she got to the common room she sought out Ginny. She asked Ginny if they could go somewhere private to talk Ginny suggested the room of requirement.

"Ginny, you have to promise me that what I am about to tell you is kept between us." Hermione started. "I need a friend right now and I need some advice."

"Hermione, you know you are my best friend and I would never betray your trust. What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this without shocking you, so I'm just going to say it. Ginny, I'm going to have a baby."

If Ginny was thinking about what Hermione would say to her, this was not it. She looked shocked, but she recovered quickly. "Are you sure?"

'Yes, Madam Pomfey confirmed it."

"Have you told Fred?"

"What?" She asked shocked. She didn't think anyone knew about her and Fred except for George.

"I asked if you've told Fred."

"Ginny, how do you know?"

"I've known for a long time, but one day I saw Fred looking at you with so much love in his eyes and I thought to myself I would love to have someone look at me with that look and I turned to you to mention it to you and you were looking right back at him with the same look. I didn't say anything because you were dating Seamus and Fred was seeing the girl from Diagon Alley. Then our entire break George kept spending the night at our house. It wasn't hard to figure out he was covering for Fred. All the mail you've been getting is a little telling, too. No one gets the amount of mail you do. I'm surprised no one has noticed. "

"Does anyone else know? Ron's noticed the mail, but I changed the subject when he asked about it."

'No, I don't think so, but I can't say for sure. All anyone had to do was look at you both. But have you told Fred?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't want to tell him in a letter."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know, but this takes the decision of whether I'm ready or not away from me. In a little over seven months I am going to be a mother. A mother to a baby of Fred's." She said excitedly.

"I think you are going to have to see if you can get a weekend pass and go talk to Fred."

"What do you think Fred will say?"

"I don't know, but if he shows a portion of the excitement that you're showing you guys will be fine. I'm going to be an Aunt!" She finished excitedly.

"Do you think that they'll let me get a weekend pass?"

"I don't know, but you're of age, so you don't need your parent's permission. You just need to get permission from Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, no! Parents. What will our parents say? Maybe I should talk to Professor McGonagall? She can talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Calm down. Our parents will come around. Merlin knows my parents have had plenty of babies. Don't worry about the parents. Do you want me to go with you to talk to Professor McGonagall?"

"Thank-you Ginny. I would love for you to come with me. I will tell her about the baby, but I will ask her not to share it with anyone."

"Excuse me, Professor. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, come in girls. What can I help you with?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and then began. "Professor, I wanted to see if I could get a weekend pass."

"I don't know Miss Granger. We need to get permission from the Headmaster."

"I know, but I don't want to tell the Headmaster the reason and he may ask."

"Sit down girls and tell me what this is about."

"Well you see Professor I am going to have a baby and I wanted a pass to go talk to the father." She said quickly.

"Miss Granger, are you sure? Maybe we should get you checked first."

"I'm sure. I fainted this morning and Harry carried me to the hospital wing. I've only told Ginny and you about this. I don't want to let anyone else know right now."

"I think it would be a good idea to get you a pass. I will talk to the Headmaster. I won't tell him the reason. I will let you know his decision shortly. Now you to need to go get some rest. I hope to have an answer for you in the morning.

"Hermione, you can sleep in my dormitory tonight." Ginny told her as they walked back to the common room.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked when they came in.

"We went for a walk." Ginny replied.

"Why?"

"We wanted a little time to ourselves." Ginny replied.

"It's just that Ginny and I haven't had a lot of time together and we just wanted to talk. Girl stuff." Hermione told the boys as she and Ginny went up the stairs.

"I think they're up to something." Ron told the boys.

"Even if they are- they won't tell us." One of them responded. Ron didn't even see who said it because he was watching the girls wondering what they were up to.

The next morning at breakfast Professor McGonagall went by and asked Hermione if she could see her after breakfast. Hermione assured her she would be in her office as soon as breakfast was over. However, her stomach was turning so she didn't stay for breakfast and made her way to the Professor's office right away.

"Miss Granger, I have permission for you to leave the grounds after your final class today and to return Sunday evening. I did not tell the Headmaster the reason for your pass, but he did tell me I must find out where you will be for the weekend."

"Thank-you Professor. I will be at the Weasley twin's store, and before you ask- Fred is the father of my baby."

Professor McGonagall looked like she was in shock at this statement and Hermione made a mental note to tell Ginny about it later.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank-you Professor. This is huge for me."

At lunch Hermione told Ginny that she would be leaving after her last class.

"I will be waiting on Sunday for all the details." Ginny told her excitedly.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" George asked when she walked into the shop, while yelling over his shoulder, "Fred, come out here."

"What?" Fred said, but when he saw Hermione, he got a huge grin and ran up and lifted her off her feet and kissed her.

"What are you doing here, Honey?" He asked her.

"I needed to see you and I asked Professor McGonagall for a weekend pass and she made it happen."

"I guess being the brightest witch of the age comes with some perks." George complained. "I've never heard of anyone ever getting a weekend pass just to go get a weekend of shagging."

Fred grinned and Hermione said, "It isn't for a weekend of shagging. I needed to talk to Fred."

"But we can get some shagging in, right?" Fred asked.

Hermione's face got red and she didn't answer that question.

"Fred, can we go somewhere and talk for a few minutes?"

"George we'll be right back." He said as he led her to the back room.

As soon as he closed the door he turned to her and kissed her. She lost herself in the kiss and it was a few minutes before they broke apart.

"That's the kind of greeting I can get used to. Now what's so important that you needed to come see me?"

"Fred, I'm pregnant."

"What? How? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I didn't want to tell you in a letter, so professor McGonagall said I could come see you."

"Really? This is great. We're going to be parents. I am going to teach my son", "Or daughter", she cut in. "how to have so much fun." He continued without even noticing she had said or daughter. "Let's go tell George."

"Fred, I was worried about what you would say. You're taking this really well."

"Why wouldn't I? This is wonderful news."

When they told George, he was in shock. George took the news the way Hermione thought Fred would take it. It took a few minutes for him to get it together so Hermione helped Fred with the customers in the store. After he got over the shock of it he became as ecstatic as Fred. These two boys were so happy about the baby it was like the light was coming out from the inside of them. Hermione thought to herself that this was really going to work out and she couldn't help but join in their happiness.

"I can go stay at the Burrow if you two want to be alone tonight and tomorrow night." George told them.

Fred grinned and looked like he was going to take him up on the offer, but Hermione responded to George, "No that's all right. I can stay in Fred's room with him. I'll try not to get in your way."

George smiled at them and said, "You remember when you told me she was going to be the mother of your children, Fred?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was just thinking you really did it. How many more are you having?" He said jokingly.

"Did you tell him that? When?"

"Yes, I did. A few years ago. I've always known it would be you."

"Oh Fred, I love you."

"Ok, you two. Enough of that. When are you telling Mum? I want to be there for that."

"We haven't talked about that yet, but I suppose the sooner the better. We'll probably go Sunday to see both of our parents." Fred responded. "Are you coming with us to see Hermione's parents too?"

"No, Mum will be enough."

"I'm going to make dinner while you guys close up the shop." Hermione told them as she went upstairs to their flat.

The next day Hermione helped them in the shop and when they closed for the day Fred was going to Gringotts to deposit the week's profits. Hermione went with him and they were going to meet George in the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

The three of them had a nice dinner then George left to go for a drink with Lee. Hermione knew he planned it so her and Fred could have some time alone, and she was grateful to him. She was going to join a good family. Every one of the Weasley's had a good heart and they cared for each other immensely, especially Fred and George.

Fred was un-doing the wards on the shop so they could go in and they heard a noise behind them. They both turned around and three Death Eaters were standing there with their wands out. Fred and Hermione's wands were taken before they even had a chance to react.

"What do you want?" Fred asked, while trying to push Hermione behind him.

"We just want a little fun. We saw the blood traitor with Potter's side-kick Mudblood, and thought we could have a bit of sport." Said one of the Death Eaters, who Hermione was sure was Vincent Crabbe's father. He looked like him, just as stupid looking, too.

"I think we'll take you along with us." Said another Death Eater, who they didn't know.

"I'll go with you, but leave the girl here. She doesn't need to be involved." Fred said forcefully.

"No, we'll take both of you. It will be more fun."

Hermione looked around to see if anyone was about that could help them, but the street was deserted.


	11. Rescue

**Rescue Attempt**

The Death Eaters grabbed Fred and Hermione and disapparated. They apparated to a house in the country. Fred and Hermione were led into the house and tied up and thrown into a corner on the floor.

The three Death Eaters started drinking. As they were preoccupied Fred whispered to Hermione that they needed to protect the baby. He told her he would do everything in his power to protect them. He whispered of his love for both her and the baby and promised they would get out of this situation.

The Death Eaters made a game of torturing Fred and Hermione. Fred took the brunt of it because he kept trying to take their attention away from Hermione. In the early morning hours they locked Fred and Hermione up and they went to get some sleep.

"Fred, Fred can you hear me?" Hermione said through her tears. "Fred, wake up."

"I'm awake, Honey. We need to find a way out of here."

"I don't know how. They have our wands I think your leg is broken, and I think they hurt the baby. I'm bleeding." She said with such a sad voice that it tore his heart out.

"George knows we should have been home by now. He'll know somethings up. We'll get out of this." He was barely able to say as he passed out.

Nothing she could do would revive him. She cradled him in her arms crying and begging him to wake up.

George came home earlier than usual and Fred and Hermione weren't home. He knew they should have been there already. Maybe they decided to go to the Burrow. He apparated there and woke up his parents. They weren't there. He explained to them that Hermione had a weekend pass and that her and Fred were missing. He was so frantic that his Dad sprang into action.

"Molly, contact Dumbledore and as many Order members as you can and have them come here. George, we'll go back to Diagon Alley and see if we can find anything."

They went to the Leaky Cauldron to see if anyone knew anything. Tom the bartender said that three men who had their faces covered were there the same time as Fred, George and Hermione, but he didn't notice when they left. He thought they may have been Death Eater's, but he couldn't say for sure.

Other than Tom, no one else noticed anything. Most of the people there had arrived after the twins and Hermione left.

Dumbledore quieted the group and they all agreed the Death Eaters probably had abducted Fred and Hermione.

Everybody's adrenalin was running high. Bill and George wanted to go straight to Malfoy Manor and search for them. They had to be talked out of it. Everyone felt the Weasley boys needed to be watched so they wouldn't jeopardize anything.

In the middle of the meeting Snape's mark burned. Snape eyed Dumbledore and nodded to his arm. Dumbledore looked to Snape and said. "Severus can you go see what you can find out? Get us word as soon as you can. We will be at Hogwarts. We will set up a base in the Room of Requirement. We can't leave the school unprotected."

This made Molly breathe a little easier, at least her other children would be looked after. Snape left and the rest of the Order were to go home and get whatever they needed for the next few days.

As soon as they got home, Molly asked George what Hermione was doing out and why she was with Fred. George didn't know what to say, so he told his family that Hermione got a weekend pass so she could come and talk to them. They were all planning on coming to the Burrow in the morning. This explanation didn't please any of the family and Bill told George if he knew something to say it. George told everyone, "Let's concentrate on finding them, then we'll talk. Right now all that matters is finding Fred and Hermione."

"You're right." Mr. Weasley said in a hollow voice. Let's get to Hogwarts.

The Death Eaters were all standing at attention before the Dark Lord. Anxiety was high when he finally spoke. "My informant at the Ministry has informed me that several known Order members used the Floo network earlier tonight to go to the home of the bloodtraitors the Weasley's. Severus, what can you tell me about this?"

Snape bowed his head and said, "My Lord, two of the Order members children were abducted tonight. The order thinks we took them."

"What!" Voldemort hissed. "I have given specific instructions to all of you to not draw attention to ourselves. Do any of you know anything about this?"

A small voice was heard from amongst the assembled Death Eaters.

"What was that? I can't hear who spoke." He hissed. Everyone could feel the fury he was holding just below the surface.

Avery stepped forward. "My Lord, we only wanted a bit of fun. We did not think"

But he was cut off. "Of course you did not think. Who was involved in your bit of fun? Step forward. NOW!"

Avery, Parkinson and Crabbe stepped forward. They were all three visibly shaken.

"Tell me what you did." Was said in such a low voice that the remaining Death Eater's moved back because they knew the Dark Lord was just holding in his anger.

Parkinson spoke up. "We went for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron and saw the three blood traitors eating dinner and laughing and having a good time. One of them left and when the other two left we followed them. We approached them outside the joke shop that two of them own and disarmed them. We took them to my house and we tortured them. We drank some more and tortured them some more. We left them there when you called. I think they will be dead by morning, or later today. I'm sorry for disobeying you, my Lord."

"What do you have to say Crabbe and Avery?"

"I too, am sorry." Crabbe whispered.

"And me too, My Lord." Avery said.

"I am sorry! I am sorry! Well, I am sorry too. I am going to lose three Death Eater's tonight, but I need to show what happens when my followers disobey me he said as he turned and killed all three Death Eater's on the spot. "Lucius get rid of these bodies, but don't vanish them. We may have a need for them. The rest of you wait here, and do not leave these grounds! I have to adjust my plans"

Lucius hovered the body of Avery and moved him to the dungeons, and then he went back for another body. As he passed Narcissa he whispered. "Get notice to Dumbledore to go to Parkinson's."

"Why?" She whispered back.

"Abducted kids." He told her as her walked away.

As he went back into the room with the other Death Eater's she nodded to him.

 _Dear Draco, I hope this letter finds you well. I was thinking of the location we took the year you turned 8. I hope you remember where we went for your birthday that year. I would like to go again to that same spot. If we could go_ _ **right now**_ _we would. Your father can't get away this minute, but he would be there if he could. I heard that they are searching letters of the students. If Dumbledore asks about your letter let him know this is just what is seems, we are talking about going on holiday. I need to be going now. Take care. Love Mother_

This was the strangest letter Draco had ever received from his mother. He knew she was trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what. She had never mentioned Professor Dumbledore in any of her letters before, so he thought that maybe she was sending the Professor a message. He headed straight to the Professor's office. When he got there the Professor wasn't there so he wrote a note letting the Professor know he needed to speak to him immediately and gave it to Fawkes.

In a couple of minutes Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley came into the office.

"Draco, what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Professor, I received a strange letter from my Mother and it mentions you, so I thought you may know what she's talking about." He said as he handed the letter to the Professor. He read it then he passed it to Mr. Weasley to read.

"Tell me Draco, where did you go for your 8th birthday?"

"That's the weird part. We didn't do anything for my birthday. That's the year Pansy's Mother died. We spent the time at the Parkinson's house."

"Are you sure?" He asked Draco.

"Yes, sir. What's going on?"

"Draco you have helped a lot tonight, but I can't share what this means just yet, but can I trust you to not mention this to anyone? You may hear some things soon, but I implore you to keep this to yourself."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank-you, Draco. If you will excuse us we have to go."

All three of them left the Headmasters office and separated at the bottom of the stairs, Draco going to the Slytherin common room and the Headmaster and Mr. Weasley going to the Room of Requirement to start the rescue plans.

They didn't know how many Death Eaters were at the Parkinson's house, but it was decided that all of the Order members would go on this mission. They would secure the premises then Lupin, Sirius George, Molly, and Bill would go in and evacuate Fred and Hermione. It was only going to be Lupin and Sirius but there was no talking Molly and the boys out of it.

"Severus, I require a word with you."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus replied as he bowed to the Dark Lord.

"Leave us." Voldermort said to the rest of the Death Eaters, who all scrambled out of the room.

"Severus, I want you to go back to Hogwarts and find out what Dumbledore and his Order have planned. Come back to me as soon as you know."

"Yes, My Lord."

Upon arrival at Hogwarts Snape went to speak to Professor Dumbledore. He told about three Death Eaters abducting Fred and Hermione against Voldemort's orders and that Voldemort killed them. Which, would have helped earlier but the rescue team was already on its way. While Severus was at Hogwarts they got word the rescue was a success. It was decided that Snape would go back and tell Voldemort that the two kids were in St. Mungos. He would tell them that Hermione was able to use accidental magic to contact help.

When Snape relayed this message to Voldemort, Voldemort did not say anything about it. No one knew what he was thinking. Snape was released to go back to Hogwarts and was to relay anything else he found out to Voldemort.

The rescue mission went better than they expected. There weren't any Death Eater's there. When they went in and found Fred and Hermione it was all they could do to calm down Mrs. Weasley and George. Fred and Hermione were in bad shape. They were immediately taken to St. Mungo's. The Weasley family and Sirius Black stayed there. Professor Dumbledore told them he would be back later in the day and he would bring the two younger Weasley children with him. Sirius asked him to being Harry also. Which, he said he would.

When the Healer came out to talk to the family they told them it didn't look good. They had both been tortured horrendously. It was at this time that George asked the Healer if the baby was going to make it. The room got completely silent. The Healer didn't know that Hermione was pregnant and told him she would go run some tests and she would be right back. As soon as the Healer left George turned to the family and Sirius and told them to sit down.

"The reason Hermione came to see Fred was to tell him she was pregnant." When it appeared they were going to start asking questions he went on. "They have been in love with each other for years. They tried to ignore it because they were too young, but they couldn't fight it. They were planning on getting married as soon as she finished school. They didn't plan this baby, but they couldn't be happier. You should have seen them making plans. Hermione didn't even mind that Fred let me be in on the plans with them. She even said I was going to be the Godfather to the baby. They were planning to tell the rest of the family on Sunday, but they never got the chance." He couldn't go on because he was crying and it was hard for him to talk.

His mother came over to him and took him in her arms. She held him while he cried. Everyone else sat there in silence.

Dumbledore came in with Harry, Ron and Ginny. It was Ginny that asked what was going on.

Mr. Weasley told them about the Death Eater's abducting and torturing Fred and Hermione. They looked shocked at this news. He went on to tell them that the Healers were doing all they could do, but they said it didn't look good. It was at that time that Ginny asked about the baby.

"Ginny, you knew?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Hermione fainted and Harry carried her to the infirmary. When she got out she told me the reason. We went to see Professor McGonagall to ask if Hermione could go see Fred. Hermione was so happy. She kept saying she was going to have Fred's baby. You should have seen her. She was glowing. She promised to tell me the exact face Fred made when he was told. I would have loved to see the shock on his face." She said and smiled at the memory.

"He wasn't shocked at all. He said it was the best thing that could have happened. He said he was going to be the best Daddy. I was the one that was shocked. Hermione had to help Fred wait on customers while I got it together." George said with a smile.

The stood around waiting and talking in little groups. When Professor Dumbledore left he told them to keep him in informed.

A little while later on of the Healers came in and told them that Hermione had woken up for a few minutes but they had a few problems.

.


	12. St Mungos

**St. Mungos**

"What kind of problem?" Demanded Mrs. Weasley.

"She woke up and she was looking for Fred. We told her he was being looked over. She demanded to see him. We did everything we could to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't. We had to finally put her in the same bed as him. As soon as they were in the same bed, they both seemed better. He was fine, but when she joined him it was like he relaxed. It was really amazing to see."

"What about the baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She's still carrying it. She will have to take it easy for a while. She had a broken arm and two broken ribs. We couldn't give her the potions we would normally give someone because of the baby, but we have her resting comfortably for now."

"What about Fred?"

"He was tortured more than she was. He hasn't regained consciousness yet. He had a broken leg, several broken ribs, and cuts all over his body. We've mended the broken bones and cuts, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"Can we see them?"

"Yes, but only two or three at a time. You will need to talk to them in a quiet voice. We don't want them startled, but we think hearing the voices of the people who love them will help."

George and his parents went in first. Looking at Hermione and Fred it looked as if they were just sleeping. You could not tell they had just been tortured.

"Fred, Hermione. This is Mum. We're waiting for you to wake up. I hear congratulations are in order. You're going to be parents. I know you'll do wonderful. How could you not? This baby will be the most spoiled child in the world. Hermione, we haven't told your parents you're here yet. We think we will wait until you are in a little better shape. Maybe in a day or two we'll be able to bring them by."

Mr. Weasley joined in then. "Son, we need you to be strong. You need to wake up. Hermione and the baby need you. We aren't going to leave this hospital until you are both up and about. They are going to get tired of seeing so many red heads around here. Hermione, you need to be strong for the baby. I would warn you about this crazy family, but you knew what you were getting into when you got with Fred. We love you like a daughter, and I know you'll fit in with this family. We couldn't have asked for a better girl for our son."

George would not leave but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left so two others could come in. Two by two everyone came in and encouraged Fred and Hermione to wake up. George stayed with them. He wouldn't leave. Charlie arrived later that night and he came and sat with George. They talked quietly. George told Charlie that if he would have stayed then they may not have been attacked.

"Listen to me George. This was not your fault. You Know Who's followers are bad people. They don't care who they hurt. If you would have been with them maybe you would be here in the same shape."

"I know you're right, but I keep thinking maybe I could have prevented it."

"Well stop thinking that." Charlie said.

"You couldn't have stopped it." They heard a small voice from the bed. They both got up and went over to the bedside.

"Hermione, thank Merlin." George said crying. "You have to be careful. The healers couldn't fix you up like they wanted because some of the potions could hurt the baby."

"The baby? Is she ok? How's Fred?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he's right next to you. I'll go let the Healer know you're awake." Charlie said.

Charlie got the healer and he went to let the family know she was awake. George stayed in the room with Fred and Hermione.

Hermione told the Healer how much pain she was in and the healer told her that the baby was preventing some of the stronger pain potions, but they would make her as comfortable as they could.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry were allowed to come in and see her before they had to go back to Hogwarts, but they all promised to come back as soon as they were allowed.

On the third day Fred woke up. He saw Hermione next to him and he looked around and saw George asleep in a chair. He patted Hermione's head and he started crying for the baby they lost. Hermione felt the bed shaking and she opened her eyes.

"Fred, it's going to be ok. Do you hurt?"

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I couldn't get them to leave you alone. The baby."

"Is going to be fine."

"What?"

"The baby is going to be fine."

"But you told me you were bleeding."

"The healers were able to stop it and the baby is fine. You were so brave. You protected us from the majority of the torture. They didn't start on me until after you couldn't stand anymore. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you. I owe my life and our baby's life to you."

"Love, what kind of talk is this? You would never owe me anything and neither will our baby."

"Fred, I love you. Always remember that."

"And I love you." He answered, "How long has George been in here?"

"I'm not sure how long we've been here, but every time I wake up he's in that chair. He doesn't leave the room. They have to feed him in here. Your parents, Bill, Charlie, and Sirius are staying here too. Your parents brought my parents by yesterday and they are going to bring them today too. Everyone knows about the baby and everyone is happy about it."

She noticed he was having trouble keeping his eyes open so she told him to go back to sleep and they would talk later. After he fell asleep, she laid there thinking. She was still in so much pain, but just knowing he woke up took a load off her mind. She settled in closer to him and had her first good night's sleep since the attack.

Hermione woke up to the whispering voices of Fred and George talking. They were both going over what they could have done differently. She spoke up and said, "Listen, you guys. We can go over what we did right or wrong and make different scenarios over and over, but this was not our fault. If I hadn't come to see you this would not have happened either. We were just going about our own business. It was them monsters that did this, and instead of trying to place the blame on ourselves we should be planning on how we will pay them back."

"You don't have to worry about that. When He Who Must Not Be Named found out his Death Eaters did this he killed them because he didn't give them the order to do this." George told them.

"Right now, all I care about is that you and the baby are going to be ok." Fred said as he gazed into Hermione's eyes.

"I feel the same way." She replied.

"Ok, I can see you two want to be alone, so I'll go tell everyone you're both awake." George said as he got up to leave.

"George, thank-you for everything. You need to go home and get some rest. I know you've been here the entire time and you didn't need to be." Hermione told him sincerely.

"Maybe I'll go home tonight. I could not leave until Fred woke up."

"Thanks Bro." Fred said then he addressed Hermione. "Love, close your ears because I don't want to embarrass George." He then turned back to George and said, "I love you, man."

"I love you too." George replied grinning. "Hermione, you didn't need to close your ears. I'm man enough to say I love my brother."

"Oh, you boys!"

The next day there was a patient admitted to St. Mungo's. Two healers were talking about the patient while checking over Hermione and Fred. They did not see she had been awake while they were talking. They were saying they didn't know what kind of curse the patient was hit with. Hermione asked them what kind of mark the patient had, and the color of the skin where the curse hit the patient. When she got her answer, she asked about the symptoms. When they told her the symptoms, she thought she knew what the spell was, but she wasn't sure. She asked George if he could get Sirius to come see her. When he arrived, she asked him if he could get the big green book from his library. The one with Dark spells. It was on the second shelf towards the left side when she read it.

In no time at all he was back with the book. She was right in her thoughts and she was able to tell the healers the curse and what potions to take to reverse it. Everyone praised her for her quick thinking and Fred was so proud of her.

In no time at all Fred and Hermione were released from St. Mungo's.

Fred and George talked to Bill about setting up extra precautions at the shop. Hermione was going to spend a week at the Burrow before going back to school. Professor McGonagall was going to gather the work she'd missed and bring it over for her. Naturally hearing this Fred and George decided they would work the shop during the day and spend the nights at the Burrow.

Fred was surprised when his mother informed him that Hermione needed to take it easy and would be sleeping alone in Ginny's room. He didn't want to argue with her in front of the family so he sought her out later that evening. "Mum, about the sleeping arrangements. I'm not planning on doing anything inappropriate with Hermione."

"That's because you've already done that Fred Weasley."

"There was nothing inappropriate in what we've done, but anyway, about the sleeping arrangements. I need to sleep with her. I can't explain it Mum, but she makes me feel better. I feel safer with her. Maybe that is the wrong word, but that is how I feel. Now I would rather have it be ok with you and Dad, but I will stand my ground on this. If you insist on this we will go stay at our flat. I would rather stay here, but I can only stay if I can be with her."

"Fred, honey, when did you grow up? I want you to stay here also, but that girl needs to rest. She can't over exert herself right now."

"I know that Mum. I'm only asking to sleep with her. It's where I belong."

"Oh alright, but I am warning you Fred Weasley. No funny business." She told him while shaking her finger at him.

"Thanks, Mum. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away with a smile.

Hermione was happy at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley took the 'take it easy' orders very seriously. Hermione felt bad that Mrs. Weasley waited on her when she could be doing things for herself. When she mentioned this to Fred he told her he would take care of it and he would be a little late that evening and not to worry.

"George, care to go with me to see Dobby?"

"Sure, why?"

"Well, Mum works to hard and I thought we could get her a house elf."

"Dobby won't leave Harry."

"I know, but he may know of a house elf that needs a family. I don't know anywhere to look for one."

"You know Fred, you are a genius."

"I've been telling you that for years." He grinned. "I'll send Serious an owl letting him know we are coming over after we close up tonight. I've already told Hermione we would be late, so they don't worry."

"Master George and Master Fred, what is you wanting to see Dobby for?" Dobby asked when Sirius explained they wanted to see him.

"We were wondering if you knew any house elf's that were looking for employment."

"They would be free and paid, just like you."

"I knows my friend Trixie does not have a family to serve. She is alone. Her mistress died and did not have any family to leave Trixie with. Maybe she wants a family."

"Can you contact her and see if she is willing to talk to us?"

"Dobby will do this. You is good boys. You played snowballs with Dobby." Dobby said to the twins. "I will find Trixie tomorrow."

"Thank-you Dobby."

"We will be at our shop during the day and back at home in the evening."

The twins invited Serious to come with them to the Burrow for dinner and he graciously accepted.

The next day Dobby arrived at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with a little house elf. She looked younger than Dobby. She was wearing a pillowcase like a dress but it was real clean, like if she took real good care of herself. Dobby introduced her as Trixie. He told the boys that he had explained to her that they were looking for a house elf.

"Actually Trixie, we are looking for a house elf for our Mum."

"If you would like to become part of our family we would love to have you."

"We would pay you and you could get days off for yourself."

"Trixie would love a family, but Trixie can't be paid and get days off from working." Trixie replied.

"I is doing it and I is happy." Dobby told her. "I gets to play snowballs."

"What would everyone say if I gets paid?"

"They would say you are a smart elf." George told her.

"You could take what you get paid any buy anything you want just for yourself."

"Trixie could get pretty clothes?" She asked with longing in her voice.

"Yes, if that's what you want." Fred said.

"How about this Trixie, how about you come home with us and you try it out for a while and if you don't like the arrangement you can leave and we won't have any hard feelings?" George said.

"Trixie will do that."

"Thank-you Trixie and thank-you Dobby for bringing her."

"Our store doesn't close for another hour, but we have a flat upstairs if you want to go relax until then and we'll go home then?"

"You doesn't want me to clean it?"

"Naw, it's alright, why don't you visit with Dobby until we're done down here."

When Fred and George arrived with Trixie and explained to their Mum that Trixie was her house elf, Mrs. Weasley went hysterical. She was so happy and excited. Dinner was late that evening because Mrs. Weasley had to get Trixie settled in. Trixie was given her own room and Mrs. Weasley shrunk down a dress of Ginny's for Trixie. From the looks of things everything would be alright with Trixie and Mum would get help around the house.

On Thursday morning when Mrs. Weasley came in to check on Hermione as she did each morning, Hermione told her she had pains in her lower back.

"Let's get you to St. Mungos to be checked, Dear." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"It's probably nothing. I've probably been taking it too easy and I'm getting sore from not moving around as usual." Hermione told her. "But it wouldn't hurt to go be checked anyway."

It was a couple of hours later that one of the Healers came out of the room they had taken Hermione in to and said to Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry. We've done all we could."


	13. Endings and Beginnings

**Endings and Beginnings**

"What? What's happening?" Mrs. Weasley demanded to the Healer.

"She lost the baby." The Healer told her.

"No. How? She's been doing everything she was told to do. How could this have happened? Can I see her?"

"Yes, but we gave her a sleeping potion. She won't know you're there."

"How long until she wakes up?" She said through her tears. "I'll go get my son and be right back."

"She'll be out for quite a while."

The minute their Mum arrived in the shop the boys knew something terrible had happened. All she was able to say was Hermione is at St. Mungos and Fred left. He didn't wait to hear anything else.

Mrs. Wesley told George what happened and he said he would contact the family and be down to St. Mungos soon.

Mrs. Weasley told him to just contact Arthur because she thought Fred and Hermione needed to be alone right now. She also asked him to stop by Hermione's parents' house and let them know.

He said he would do that right now and when he closed the shop he would come over.

Fred stayed in the room with Hermione and when she woke up he told her about the baby. Everybody, out in the hall could hear her heart-wrenching sobs and could not help but feel her pain. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the room and found Fred holding Hermione in his arms. They were both crying and seeing their own child go through this kind of pain was killing them too.

The next few days it was like Hermione was in a daze. All too soon it was time for her to return to Hogwarts.

Fred went with Hermione when she returned to school on Sunday evening. They promised to write to each other every day and she went to her room. After she left he asked Professor Dumbledore if he could to see Ron, Ginny, Harry and Professor McGonagall.

He explained to them about Hermione losing the baby and asked them if they could keep an eye out for her, which of course, they all said they would.

Hermione told everyone she was fine, but everyone could see that she wasn't. Actually it was Luna Lovegood that was able to get Hermione on the road back to her old self. Even though Luna didn't know what had happened.

Luna had always been a friend of Ginny's and she was never really close to Hermione but she saw Hermione in the library one evening and sat down with her.

"You've got a blue aura around you."

"I can imagine." Hermione replied listlessly.

"Everyone is walking around you like if you'll break, but you're stronger than they think." She said. "You might be down on your knees now, but when you rise you'll show them, especially if you have Ginny's brother by your side."

"You know about me and Fred?"

"Yes, I saw the Golden Light Bond between you when you helped Neville's parents. It was golden and glowing around you. When you are apart from him it gets a lighter shade like yellow almost, but together it's the most magnificent color."

"Luna, I wasn't a couple with Fred then." Hermione told he. "And what's the Golden Light Bond? I've never heard of it."

"I know you know the stories about Witches and Wizard's and once they find their true mate they are together forever? Not like Muggles who change mates all the time." Luna told her.

"I knew there were very few divorces in the Wizarding World, but I didn't know about the true mate."

"Yes, well." Luna said as she looked dreamily at Hermione. "Not very often a Couple will find each other and a Golden Light will shine on them. I've never seen it before and I probably never will again. It is supposed to be the truest love. That's the light I see when you are with Ginny's brother. You are so lucky."

"That is a wonderful story. Is it written in any books? I would love to find out more about it."

"Just because you weren't together when I first saw it doesn't mean it wasn't meant to be. You can't fight what is destined to be. Well, yes, you can, but you'd lose." She said in a dreamy voice. "I don't know if it is written anywhere, or just passed down in stories."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes then Luna continued. "I don't know what has you so blue now, but I know when the blueness is gone you will turn yellow again and when Fred, I think you said his name was, is near you again it will turn golden. Anything that shines that bright should be treated as a gift. Most people never find what you have."

"Thank-you Luna." Hermione said as she looked around to see if anyone was near them and saw they were alone she went on. "Fred and I were abducted by Death Eaters and tortured. I was carrying a baby and I lost it. A result of the torture. I haven't come to terms with that yet."

"I'm so sorry." Luna said as she pulled Hermione in for a hug. "Sometimes, the pain you feel in life only makes you appreciate other things more. You may not feel it now, but eventually you and Fred will have more children and you will cherish your family more because you know the pain of loss."

After Luna left Hermione sat thinking. It was past curfew when Harry, Neville and Ron found her in the library sitting there. Apparently, Madam Pince didn't even notice she was still there when she chased everyone out for the night. All three boys were surprised when she got up to follow them like if she was back to her old self.

"I think I need to get caught up on my studying. NEWT's are right around the corner. Can I borrow any notes you've taken while I was out?"

"Notes, we don't take notes. You always did that for us." Ron replied. "But we can probably ask a Ravenclaw for them, Justin or Terry. You know they study almost as much as you do."

"Actually Hermione, you could take the NEWT's now and you'd still pass." Neville said.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked. "This morning you weren't and now it looks like it's all changed."

"I had a talk with Luna this evening. She is perceptive. She see's things. Not like a seer, but she actually see's things. She made me realize everything will be ok."

When spring break arrived, Hermione's parents insisted she stay at their house. This was fine with Hermione. She went to the shop during the day and the evenings she and Fred were at her house with her parents. After Hermione being pregnant her parents felt that they should chaperone Fred and Hermione's visits. What they didn't tell her parents was that Fred came back each night after he left and spent the night with Hermione anyway. He left before they got up each morning. They followed this routine the entire break and both Hermione and Fred were just glad to be together.

Some nights they stayed awake talking, some nights they made love and some nights they just held each other.

The time to take their NEWT's was fast approaching and the 7th year students were cramming as much information into their brains as they could.

One morning Hermione received a letter from St. Mungos. She was asked if she would like to become a healer. The letter stated that they were impressed with her past actions and would like to extend an offer for Healer training free of charge. She would not even have to apply. All she had to do was let them know if she was interested.

Hermione went to speak to Professor McGonagall about it. She told the Professor she was interested, but she wanted to speak to Fred about it first.

"Miss Granger, there is no way you will get a weekend pass." She was informed. "Perhaps you could reply that you would like to think about it and will get back with them as soon as you finish your NEWT's."

"Yes, I will do that, and I will have time to get Fred's input before I make my final decision. Thank-you Professor."

 _Dear Draco, Do not reply to this. Destroy it when you've read it. The Dark Lord is planning on being in Hogsmead this weekend which is your Hogsmead weekend. He is planning on getting ahold of Potter then. Do what you have to, to stay safe. All my love, Mother_

Draco took this letter to Professor Dumbledore immediately. They had a little over a week to prepare. Dumbledore contacted the Order immediately. The Order took up residence in the Room of Requirement once again. It was decided that a select group of students would be told about this development, and that the Hogsmead weekend would be cancelled, but it wouldn't be told to anyone until the last possible minute so there wouldn't be a chance of Voldemort finding out.

It looked like all of the preparations they had been doing would be tested soon. Voldemort was going to bring the fight to them. He did not know, however, that they knew about it.

The morning of the final Hogsmead weekend for the 7th year students was a warm sunny day. Professor Dumbledore announced at breakfast that the Hogsmead weekend was going to be postponed and would be rescheduled. The announcement was met with a lot of groans of disappointment from the students. The students were told they had to go to their dormitories and the prefects were to keep everyone there. No student was allowed out until their Head of House let them know they were allowed to leave. The students wanted to know why, but Professor Dumbledore told them he could not say at this time.

Harry would be going to fight, but the other students were not allowed. However, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco argued that they should be allowed to fight also. They were of age and wanted to fight. In fact they said that any of the students that were of age should be given the choice. The Order agreed and the Heads were asked to gather the students that were of age and bring them to the great hall. The students that wanted to fight were allowed to stay and the ones that didn't were escorted back to their dormitories. None of the Gryffindor's went back to their dormitory, and a couple of Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's went back, but what was surprising was that Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, from Slytherin, stayed to fight.

Neither Sirius nor Remus would leave Harry's side, so when Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville went to Hogsmead they were with them. Fred and George were with the Order, so they were there and they both sought out Hermione and they joined their group.

When the first Death Eater's arrived, they weren't expecting the Order to be there and they were quickly subdued. When Voldemort arrived with more Death Eater's he found he was outnumbered, but he sought Harry out anyway.

The Death Eaters were fighting to kill. The spells were flying fast. There were causalities on both sides. While Voldemort was fighting Harry, he was hit with several of the spells that Hermione had found in the Dark Arts book that would bind his Death Eater's to him by several of the Order members.

Ron was dueling a Death Eater and two more joined in. Hermione was able to put up a shield charm just in time and Fred and George rushed to his side. Hermione turned as someone knocked her to the ground and when she looked up she saw Pansy Parkinson had shoved her out of the way and the spell that was meant for her hit Pansy. She crawled over to Pansy to see what she could do for her. Pansy was not dead, but she was in a lot of pain. Hermione was able to help her a little and she got Mundungus Fletcher to get Pansy to the Three Broomsticks where she could get some medical help.

Voldemort was dueling Harry, Sirius and Remus at one time. He was powerful and was not having any trouble keeping up with them. Voldemort hit Sirius with a spell and he wasn't able to get up, but just as quickly help arrived in the name of Lucius Malfoy. This betrayal caused Voldemort to falter for a second but he quickly recovered. He got very angry and started shooting spells one right after another. Harry sent a rebound spell at Voldemort and the spells Voldemort sent rebounded back to him. He was hit by his own killing curse, and just as fast as the fighting started it stopped.

Everyone was exhausted. But they were elated. They were free from the threat of Voldemort. The Ministry came in to assist with the clean-up. The remaining Death Eaters were rounded up, and it was clear to see the spell Hermione had found did its job.

Hermione found Harry at the Three Broomsticks sitting with Sirius while the Healers worked on him. She recognized the spell he was hit with and was able to let the Healers know. She was asked if she would be willing to go to St. Mungo's and look at the patients as they were brought in to help diagnose any of the spells she could.

Fred, of course, would not leave her side, so he went with her. She was very helpful. She knew most of the spells that had been used and every Healer took what she said seriously. She was exhausted by the time the last person was brought in.

Fred talked her into going to the shop to get a little rest, and then they went back to St. Mungos to see how Sirius and Pansy were doing. Harry and Remus were with Sirius and he was sitting up in his bed talking to them when Fred and Hermione came in. They were telling Sirius that there were minimal losses due to the Order being warned in advance of the attack. Sirius thanked Hermione for her help and she told him she would not have known about the curses if she did not have access to his library. She told them she was going to check on Pansy and she told them about Pansy saving her.

Draco was sitting with Pansy when Hermione and Fred walked in.

"Pansy, I don't know what I can ever do to repay you for saving Hermione, but I will forever be in your debt." Fred told her sincerely.

"What? You and Hermione are together?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we are. We are going to be married soon." Fred told him.

"You don't owe me anything." Pansy told Fred. "We should have helped sooner. We were not nice to anyone that wasn't pure blood and I'm sorry it took so long for me to see how wrong I was."

"Well you did and I thank-you." Hermione told her. "We have to be going. All the students need to go back to Hogwarts, but you can contact me if you need anything. I think you'll be released from here soon."

"I will thanks."

The students that fought in the final war were excused from taking the NEWT for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and were all given an Outstanding on it. They still had to take their other NEWT tests. Hermione didn't cram for them as she did for her OWL's and she couldn't help but think back with a smile to the day before her OWL's that she had spent with Fred.

All too soon their final year was over and it was time to take the final ride back on the Hogwarts Express. This time when they left they felt free. Voldemort was no longer a threat and they had their futures ahead of them.

"Ginny, I am going to take Fred to see a Muggle movie. Do you want me to see if Harry wants to go and you can go with us?" Hermione asked Ginny. She knew Ginny and Harry liked each other, but were both afraid to admit it.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"Yes, I do. Let's floo over to see Sirius and I can ask him while we're there."

"Thank-you Hermione, but don't let him think I want to know."

"Oh, Ginny! Both of you are crazy for each other, but neither of you wants to make the first move. Quit being such a chicken."

"I can't help it. How did you and Fred get together?"

"You know Fred. He's no chicken. That's why he was put in Gryffindor. He just snogged me once and then kept asking if I wanted to snog again every time we were together, and since that is exactly what I wanted to happen- we did."

"I wish we were that courageous. Maybe I'll call on my Gryffindor courage next time I see him."

"That will be sooner than you think, if we're going over there now."


	14. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**

"Hey Harry. We came to see how Sirius is." Hermione told Harry as her and Ginny arrived at Grimwold Place.

"He's doing a lot better. He's in the library if you want to go see him." He responded.

"Thanks, I will." She said as she started walking towards the library and she gave Ginny a stern look as she passed her.

"I'll be right in Hermione. I wanted to talk to Harry for a minute." Ginny replied, while looking at Harry instead of Hermione.

"Sirius, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good. Ready to get out and about, but the Healers told me to take it easy and now I have Harry, Kreacher, and Dobby watching me. Remus and Tonks come over too. Between all of them I haven't been able to do much."

"Well it's just for a short time and then you'll be back to your old self."

"Where did Harry run off to?"

"He's talking to Ginny."

'About time. He's nothing like Prongs. Prongs asked Lily out hundreds of times before she finally said yes. Maybe this time he'll do it."

"If he doesn't, I think Ginny will. But I have a back-up plan if neither of them gets their nerve up. I'm going to invite him to the muggle movies with Fred, Ginny and me."

"Good, someone needs to push them two since they are pathetic at it themselves."

"What have you been doing?"

"Not much to do. I'm not allowed to get up, so I read a lot. I don't enjoy that, but I have to do something."

"If you want you can come to my house. We have a telly and you could watch TV. My parents won't mind. It's usually just me and Ginny there during the day."

"I'd like that. Do you think your parents would mind? What about Fred? I would think he would be there too."

"My parents would love to have you. Fred comes over in the evenings after the shop closes. My parents are trying to chaperone us."

"What do you mean trying?" He asked with a laugh in his voice.

"You know. After the pregnancy bit they want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"But?"

"No buts. They want me to plan my life out and I agree with them."

"So, you and Fred aren't taking any chances?"

"Sirius, I don't think this is an appropriate conversation and I am uncomfortable."

"Ok, I'll talk to Fred." He said with a laugh. "He doesn't have any bashfulness in him."

"Yes, that would be better. What do you say we get some help getting you to my house?"

"If you could get ahold of Moony he could get me there. Kreacher." He called.

"Yes, Master." Kreacher said as he arrived. "Are you in pain? Is you hungry?"

"Kreacher! I'm fine. I need you to go get Moony so he can help get me to Hermione's house." Sirius told Kreacher.

"Yes, Master."

"He's at the shop, Kreacher. Tell Fred hi for me." Hermione told Kreacher as he was leaving.

In no time at all Sirius was lying in a recliner in the Granger's house watching TV. Hermione and Ginny moved Ginny's things to Hermione's room and set up the bedroom for Sirius. They had decided he would stay there until he was released from bed rest.

Hermione's parents were glad to be able to help Sirius and Mr. Granger and Sirius spent the entire evening talking. Harry stayed for dinner, but left soon after promising to come back the next day.

Fred told them about the new products they put out that day and Ginny and Hermione wanted to go see them, so they went to the shop with Fred.

"Fred, there aren't any new products are there?" Ginny asked him with a knowing grin.

"Actually there are, but I really just wanted to spend some time with Hermione."

"Then I'll go visit with George. Maybe talk him into taking me for an ice-cream or something."

"I thought we'd never be alone." Fred said the minute Ginny left while grabbing Hermione and pulling her into his arms. He had her pressed up against the wall and she had her hands in his hair, they were so lost in each other that they didn't hear George and Ginny enter the room.

"Looks like they'll be ok without us." George said to Ginny. "You know, I can see how the Death Eater's snuck up on them. We really should teach them a lesson. They need to be more observant."

"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"I think some cold water should do the trick. What about you?"

"Yes, water's good, but maybe we could add some dye to it. This way when they look in a mirror they'll remember to be more vigilant. But we'll need to get away fast because they are going to be mad." She replied giggling.

"Fred doesn't get mad, he gets even. Hermione is not the violent type either, she just gets loud. A littler like Mum. But then you get loud, too. Maybe it's something about being a female." George told Ginny with a smile.

Sirius was released from bed rest a few days later. The Grangers were sad to see him leave, but he promised to keep in touch.

Hermione liked taking care of Sirius, even though there wasn't much to do. Mainly it was just keeping him comfortable and not letting him do anything. Ginny like the fact that Harry came over every day. It finally looked like they were on the right track with each other.

Hermione and Fred talked about the offer from St. Mungos and Hermione decided to take them up on the offer. She contacted them and set everything up and she would be starting medical training that fall.

As Fred was getting ready to leave Hermione's house one evening he turned to look into her eyes. "Hermione lets go get married." He simply said.

"What?"

"I said let go get married. Then we wouldn't have to say goodbye again. We would be able to go to sleep together. Your face would be the last thing I see each night and the first thing I see each morning. It would be legal for me to do all the things I want to do to you. Plus, you'll be starting school soon and you'll be studying a lot, so it will be hard to find time to be together."

"Fred, I'd love to, but what would everyone say?"

"Who cares what everyone says. All I care about is you."

"Ok, how do we go about this?" She asked excitedly. "We'd probably have to go to the Ministry to get married."

"I'm not sure. Let's go ask my Mum. She'll know."

"Maybe we should bring my Mum with us?"

"Good idea."

"Mum, Mrs. Granger." Fred said as they sat at the table in the Burrow. "Hermione and I would like to go get married tomorrow. What do we need to do? Do we just go to the Ministry and get it done?"

"Fred Weasley what kind of nonsense is this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"And Hermione, why would you just want to go get it done? Don't you want a wedding?"

"Of course, I do Mum, but I want to be with Fred more." Hermione told her mother.

"Does it have to be so soon? Can we have a little time to prepare something?" Mrs. Weasley asked while Mrs. Granger shook her head agreeing with her.

"How much time?" Fred asked. "We've waited so long already." While Hermione shook her head agreeing with Fred.

"I think we could have a nice wedding planned in two weeks, don't you Jean?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yes, we should be able to. Would that be ok with you two?"

"I guess we can wait two more weeks." Fred said so dejectedly that everyone laughed.

Both their Mum's went straight to work planning the wedding, so Fred and Hermione were free to leave.

They went up to Fred and George's old room.

"Fred, I noticed when you apparated with my Mum tonight she just held onto your arm." Hermione told him with a grin.

"Ya, well." He said a little sheepishly. "You don't have to hold onto each other as I led you to believe, but in my defense, I just wanted you as close to me as you could get. I have loved you for so long that I would and still will do anything I can to keep you close."

"Oh Fred. It's ok. I've known for a while now. I found out after I apparated with Bill that time. I didn't say anything to you because I liked being in your arms too." She said smiling as she leaned into him for a kiss.

As he deepened the kiss he leaned her back onto the bed. When they broke apart he laid down beside her and pulled her against him. They lay that way talking and planning their future until they heard Mrs. Weasley calling for them.

Hermione walked up the aisle toward Fred and her future. All she could see was the smile on his face as he waited for her. She felt the love she had for him bursting within her and every dream she ever had was right in front of her at this moment. She knew no matter what happened she would face it with Fred by her side.

As Hermione approached Fred everyone present could see the Golden Light surrounding them. It was beautiful to behold.


End file.
